Never Let Go
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. Zorro is presumed dead. Diego is missing. Felipe must complete one final task before putting Zorro to a final rest: Deliver two letters that Diego had written in the event of his death. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Let Go

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Zorro is presumed dead. Diego is missing and Felipe must complete one final task before putting Zorro to a final rest: Deliver two letters that Diego had written in the event of his death.

Misc Notes: This story takes place a few months after the series finale 'A Conspiracy of Blood'

Written: 6/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

* * *

**Never Let Go**

Gunshots whizzed past his head as Toronado galloped ahead of the lancers struggling to keep up with the stallion's fast gait.

Once again, de Soto thought he had a chance to catch the masked man. And the romantic fool's desire to see his tavern wench had provided just the right opportunity. He'd waited months to catch the masked fiend visiting his lady, and today was finally the day.

They had chased him from the pueblo into areas they'd never before traveled but the masked man still retained his customary lead. Zorro could see a ravine approaching and urged Toronado on with a gentle squeeze of his thighs. They'd made this jump many times before and he hoped no lancers would make the attempt to cross the dangerous precipice.

Lancers aimed unsteadily at the black-clad man and fired pistols primed prior to the chase. De Soto had insured they were armed with multiple pistols giving them more chances to take down the fleeing man. He'd given them accuracy lessons and fervently prayed they were not forgotten as the time drew near to call on the recent training.

De Soto cheered with glee when the masked man jerked sharply to one side as if he'd been shot.

"Good shot, man! Keep after him! Shoot that horse!"

Zorro grasped his left leg in pain as further shots flew dangerously close to Toronado. The stallion could feel a musket ball sail past his ear that only caused the horse to run faster. Toronado could feel his rider flinch and shift unsteadily in the saddle but the horses' instinct for self-preservation motivated him to keep his quick gait.

Another shot struck the masked man's right shoulder and he cried out in momentary pain, further startling his stallion. Zorro's eyes glazed with pain and he fought the urge to slump in the saddle. But his equilibrium shifted as Toronado navigated the rocky plain, and he slid from the saddle with a loud groan.

De Soto urged his men on with a triumphant cry when they noticed the masked man slide from the saddle, dangling precariously on the side of his large black steed.

Zorro's left ankle twisted sharply in the stirrup and tears pricked the corner of his eyes. He could hear the bones snap and cried out as he wrapped Toronado's reins tightly around his wrist to slow his descent to the ground.

The wind was momentarily knocked out of the masked man as his back impacted with the hard ground His ankle caught in the stirrup, he was dragged unceremoniously beside Toronado who still ran as instinct propelled him toward self-preservation.

The masked man knew he had seconds before they reached the ravine. Ignoring the pain in his battered body, Zorro unsheathed his sword and sliced upwards, catching the reins as closely to Toronado's neck as possible and the chest harness holding the saddle in place. He knew he couldn't just release the reins as they would impede the stallion's jump as well as his ability to run. And he needed to free the saddle or his own weight would drag the stallion down into the ravine with him. Toronado shook his head and snorted as the blade made a shallow cut in his neck.

Zorro's eyes clouded with pain but he knew this was the only way to save his trusted mount. Gun shots echoed behind him frightening the horse and he bolted just as any would do when so threatened. Toronado moved too swiftly for Zorro to have any hope of cutting himself free before reaching the ravine. Adrenaline propelled Zorro to move swiftly, despite the pain.

Toronado set his hind legs and jumped just as Zorro's blade sliced through the cinch holding the saddle in place. Once Zorro's dead weight was released, the stallion made the leap over the ravine with ease. The forward momentum caused the saddle to slide off the horse and its weight dragged Zorro's body into the ravine below.

Zorro clawed at the dirt, the rocks, anything to slow his downward fall but the weight attached to his already injured leg was too much for his battered body to bear. His sword gone, Zorro didn't have the time to reach for his knife and cut the stirrup. He struck the water with a loud splash.

The rapidly moving water assailed Zorro's battered body mercilessly as the weight of the saddle dragged him beneath its clear surface. He coughed and sputtered sucking in a huge gasp of air moments before his head disappeared beneath the water.

His sword had slipped from his hand and he ignored the sharp pain in his wrist as he reached behind him to draw his knife from its sheath. If he didn't do something quickly, he was going to drown. Adrenaline numbed the pain as he deftly sliced the leather tethering him to the saddle.

The air in his lungs gone, Zorro's head burst from the water and he inhaled sharply, his chest heaving with breath once again.

He struggled against the swift rapids, made even stronger by recent winter rains, but found himself unable to do anything but keep his head above the water. His battered body was carried swiftly downstream and he was powerless to stop it.

* * *

De Soto stood at the edge of the ravine, a wide smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "At last!" he cried. "The great Zorro has met his end!" 

Mendoza dismounted his horse and reverently picked up Zorro's sombrero, staring at it in disbelief. "He's really gone." He said sadly, unable to gaze away from the item clutched tightly in his hand.

"Yes! Finally!" de Soto cried. He snatched the sombrero out of the Sergeant's hands and gripped it tightly. "Get a search party down there immediately. I want the body!"

Mendoza stared at the alcalde for a brief moment, weighing his options. He didn't really want to follow that order. A stern look from de Soto hastened his steps and soon he was mounted and searching for a way into the ravine.

* * *

Felipe was helping Alejandro unload a cart full of wine and fruit when he noticed the familiar black form appear in the distance. The mute glanced around for Alejandro, but the man had already stepped into the hacienda with an armful of wine bottles. 

As Toronado galloped closer, Felipe's eyes narrowed in concern. Something was wrong. Where was Zorro? The stallion's normal proud gait was noticeably slower and the large horse was limping. As the horse came closer, Felipe noticed that he was covered in lather and panting raggedly.

Felipe gasped in shock and despair at the sight the sweat-soaked stallion's sudden, rider-less appearance presented.

Toronado came to a stop right in front of Felipe and nudged the boy's suddenly shaking hands. His reins were sliced very close to his neck and a shallow gash ran the length of it. There was a much deeper cut along his side, and he was without a saddle.

Alejandro watched slack-jawed as Zorro's proud stallion stopped nose to nose with his young servant. The ranchero jumped off the steps and joined the young boy, who looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Toronado snorted and pawed the ground anxiously at Alejandro's approach. Alejandro glanced at the apple he'd snatched off the kitchen table on the way back from delivering the wine bottles to the cellar.

"Easy, Toronado. It's all right, boy. I won't harm you. Easy." Alejandro soothed, offering the half-eaten piece of fruit to the stallion.

The horse sniffed the fruit before plucking it hungrily from Alejandro's hand. The ranchero calmly rubbed his fingers over the stallion's nose, hoping the well-trained horse would understand the friendly gesture.

After a few tense moments, Alejandro was permitted to brush his hands over the dark, sweaty coat.

"Felipe, go fetch some warm water and alcohol so that we can clean these cuts." Alejandro's long-practiced instincts kicked in but Felipe hesitated, drawing a questioning gaze from his patron.

"Felipe! Go now. Quickly!"

After another brief moment of hesitation, the boy rushed into the hacienda to complete his task.

Alejandro whispered quietly to the horse upon noticing the large animal's growing agitation when Felipe left. Shelving that odd occurrence for examination later, he calmly stroked the stallion's nose.

"Where's your Master, boy? Hmm?" Alejandro asked gently trying not to sound as afraid as he felt. He had a bad feeling about this. A rider-less Toronado could only mean one thing and Alejandro didn't want to examine that possibility too closely.

"It's all right, boy. We'll take care of you. You're safe here." Alejandro gently rubbed the stallion's nose and the horse sniffed deeply of the man's almost familiar scent.

"Don't worry. Be calm." Alejandro rubbed the horse's eyes in a comforting gesture. The stallion pushed hard against his hand, which gave the ranchero some measure of hope.

When Felipe returned, Alejandro marveled at the stallion's tolerance. The mute's hands brushed carefully at the bloodied gash on the stallion's side before moving up to the long neck to tend to the shallower wound.

"The cinch was cut," Alejandro said, looking at the position of the deep gash on the stallion's left side. "And so were the reins and the chest harness." Alejandro shook his head, staring at the longer, but shallower cut along the stallion's long, proud neck. "Dios, what's happened?" He rested his hand on Felipe's shoulder. "Let's get him into the barn. We can't let him be seen here."

Without more than an acknowledging nod, Felipe gripped what was left of the reins and led Toronado toward the barn.

Why had Toronado come to the hacienda? As years of experience had taught him, Alejandro knew that a frightened and injured horse would go to the one place he knew – home. And why had the stallion nuzzled Felipe as if the boy had known him?

Alejandro stared after the boy with an oddly curious expression before following. He'd ask Felipe later. Right now, Toronado's health was more important.

* * *

De Soto grinned with glee as he watched the soldiers pull the familiar sword from the leafless tree-stump. Apparently, it had fallen from Zorro's grasp and stuck into the first object it had come into contact with. 

"We've got it, Alcalde!" Mendoza held the blade with a sad remembrance as he walked over to where de Soto waited.

"Excellent!" de Soto plucked it from Mendoza's grasp and held it aloft with childish glee. "This will hang in my office as a reminder to any who may think about following in that masked fiend's footsteps."

Mendoza nodded sadly, unable to share his commander's enthusiasm.

"Continue on, Mendoza. I want that body!"

"Si, Alcalde." Mendoza said, the usual desire to please absent from his voice.

* * *

"Make sure those ties are secure, Felipe." Alejandro advised as Toronado was led into a large, vacant stall. 

Felipe cast a longing look toward the opposite end of the barn and was surprised when Esperanza's head lifted from her feeding trough to watch him.

Tying Toronado firmly, Felipe rushed into the tack room and searched frantically for the rag Diego had used this morning to rube down Esperanza. The familiar scent of his master would hopefully calm the large stallion.

Felipe returned moments later with his rag and a few other items Diego routinely used when tacking his mare.

Alejandro expertly cleaned and medicated the stallion's injuries while Felipe rubbed down and brushed the sweat-soaked beast.

When Felipe removed what was left of the bridal, the stallion attempted to rear. The ties prevented much movement but Alejandro and Felipe pressed themselves against the wall anyway.

After a few tense moments, Alejandro caught Felipe's eyes over the stallion's broad back. He glanced down at the damaged tack and to the cleaned and bandaged cuts along the stallions left neck and side.

"Something's happened to Zorro, Felipe," Alejandro finally gave voice to the fear that had welled in his heart from the moment he'd seen Zorro's stallion. "He would never allow his horse to be injured like this."

"You must cover his tracks." Alejandro said suddenly. "The alcalde will be eager to find Zorro's horse. "

"Go now, I will make up some kind of disguise so that Toronado won't be recognized if de Soto comes across any tracks that lead him here."

Felipe nodded, his eyes betraying the fear he'd struggled to keep hidden. But the fearful beat of his heart increased with each passing moment.

* * *

They found the battered silver-gilt saddle lying on the rocky bank miles down the rapidly moving river. 

De Soto cooed with glee. "Ahh, I shall mount this in the plaza as a _memorial_ to our town legend."

"Alcalde?" Mendoza couldn't even bring himself to look at the saddle.

"What is it, Mendoza?"

"It will be dark soon and we're very far from the pueblo." Mendoza wanted to go home. He didn't want to find Zorro's body. He just wanted this day to end.

De Soto glanced up at the darkening sky. "So it is. We are several hours ride from the pueblo as it is. We'll go back and return at first light."

* * *

When de Soto strutted proudly into the tavern, Victoria frowned. It was a rare day when she saw him so - happy. He looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary, she thought with disgust as he stopped at the bar and ordered a round of drinks for everyone. 

"Well, that's very generous," Victoria commented dryly. "Institute a new tax today?"

"Better!" He regarded her with a smile that stretched into his eyes. " Zorro is dead!"

Victoria set the bottle of wine onto the counter with a soft chuckle of disbelief. "You've made that mistake before."

De Soto smirked and lifted Zorro's famous blade onto the bar. "Here is my proof, though I hardly believe I will need to provide any more when we retrieve the body tomorrow."

"If the coyote's haven't gotten to it first," Mendoza added sadly.

"Oh, Mendoza, don't sound so sad. "De Soto rested a hand on his shoulder. "We've put an end to that masked menace once and for all. You should be proud to have been there to witness such a monumental event!"

Victoria stared at the well-known blade in disbelief. That was Zorro's all right. Blood stained its toledo steel tip and a breathless, "no," slipped from her lips before she could stop it.

"Oh yes." De Soto confirmed with a wide smile. "We witnessed his fall ourselves, didn't we Sergeant?"

"Si, Alcalde." Mendoza buried his sorrow in his tamale.

"Fall?" Victoria asked, her voice a strangled whisper.

"Oh yes, he plummeted to a very hard, painful death."

"Si, Alcalde!" Corporal Sepulveda joined the conversation and eagerly recounted everything that had happened during their chase.

Victoria's heart was in her throat as the Corporal excitedly told how Zorro had lost his seat after being struck by multiple musket balls and had been dragged behind his precious stallion.

"Toronado wouldn't have done that," Victoria snapped, grasping at any plausible reason to discredit the alcalde's story. "He wouldn't cause Zorro harm."

"He would if he feared for his life, Señorita." De Soto laughed at her attempt to deny his claims. "He is, after all, only a horse and its top concern is self-preservation - even with the strictest training."

"Oh si, our shots spooked him good!" Sepulveda said with a wide smile. "He was still running even when that saddle came off in mid-jump!"

Victoria leaned against the bar, suddenly feeling faint. Alejandro and Diego were horsemen, they would be able to assure her that what had happened just simply couldn't be possible. She would go see them as soon as she closed the tavern.

De Soto smiled and placed his hand over Victoria's in a mock gesture of concern. "You don't look so well. Perhaps you should go lie down."

"I'm fine." She hissed through gritted teeth.

De Soto smirked and turned to address the gathering crowd. "I will mount the saddle in the plaza tomorrow as a . . . _memorial_ to our fallen hero."

"He's not dead." Victoria whispered, staring at the sword that lay atop her bar. "I won't believe it."

De Soto laughed. "You continue to live in your fantasy if you wish, señorita. I witnessed his death with my very own eyes. It was quite a sight."

"I hope you spend all of your spare time in confession with such hateful words." Victoria spat, angry tears beginning to well in her eyes.

De Soto cocked his head and leaned close. "Not very much at all, I'm afraid. But, I didn't come here just to gloat over my spectacular victory today!"

"You could have fooled me."

De Soto leaned against the bar and gave Victoria a knowing grin and a wink. "I must pay you the most deserving of compliments, señorita Escalante."

Victoria's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and you could have heard a pin drop in the tavern as everyone waited to see what this compliment could possibly be.

"Keep them to yours-" Victoria began but De Soto cut her off by shouting loudly, "For being such attractive bait!"

Victoria's heart plummeted into her stomach. He was right. She was the reason Zorro was in town today; the only reason. A great sob shook her body and she quickly retreated into the solitude of the kitchen.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned only to be replaced by a pain so great, Zorro wished he were still unconscious. His arm was painfully wrenched over the branch of a nearby, partially submerged tree while coo,l white water stung the man's bare skin. 

He groaned and tried to pull himself out of the water but there was no strength left in his well-muscled frame. He slumped against the tree, silently wishing unconsciousness would grip his mind once again and stop the pain. But he knew that he needed to stay awake. He knew the kinds of injuries he must have sustained would very quickly kill him if he weren't careful.

His arm was badly twisted and he couldn't move his wrist without a sharp stab of pain. He deduced quickly that it was badly broken. When he tried to move his leg, the one he remembered having been caught in Toronado's stirrup, he groaned loudly, closing his eyes against the nearly unbearable pain. That leg was broken, too.

Zorro groaned, unable to keep the tears of pain from stinging his eyes. He was badly hurt, he was numb, and he didn't have the strength to lift his head much less his entire body.

He closed his eyes as the branch began to crack, loosened by his attempts to crawl out of the water. He was too heavy and the branch couldn't sustain his weight. He tried once again to pull himself onto the rocky shore but his muscles refused to obey his commands. He slumped weakly as the branch finally broke, buoying his head above the water as the white rapids carried his body further west.

His last thoughts before darkness crept over his mind once again were of Victoria and the promise he'd made to her that he feared he would not be able to keep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Diego! Diego!" Alejandro walked around the hacienda calling for his son. The man snorted in disgust and stalked down the hall to Diego's bedroom. "Diego! Victoria is here!"

When he opened the door and walked through the sitting room and into the main bedroom, the older man's eyes narrowed. Diego wasn't there and his bed hadn't even been slept in.

"Hmm, Victoria didn't mention seeing him at the tavern." He muttered to himself and stalked back down the hallway to his guest.

Felipe was bending over her when Alejandro returned, offering her a glass of juice. She took it with a small smile of gratitude as Alejandro addressed the mute.

"Felipe, where is Diego? He's not in the hacienda."

Felipe quickly signed something too fast for Alejandro to understand while his mind frantically searched for an acceptable solution to why Diego was not home.

"Slow down. What now?"

Alejandro squinted and finally nodded in understanding.

"Oh. He's gone to survey the new de la Vega lands north of Santa Barbara?"

Felipe nodded with a forced smile.

"Hmm. Alright. Strange that he didn't tell me before he left." Alejandro shrugged. "But that's my Diego. Keeps everything to himself." He glanced at Victoria with concern and took a seat next to her. She'd been crying and he had a pretty good idea of what had caused the tears.

"He was so excited. He said Zorro was dead!" Victoria recounted everything nearly word for word that had happened in the tavern. "I just can't believe it." Victoria turned desperate eyes on Alejandro. "We have to find him before the alcalde does!"

"Did he say where, my dear?" Alejandro took her hand and held it gently.

"Mendoza was complaining about being sore from riding so long so it could not have been close."

Alejandro nodded, contemplating whether or not he should tell the obviously distraught woman about Toronado. He decided to keep that information to himself for the time being and insisted Victoria stay at the hacienda for the night.

She had not the strength to refuse and Alejandro called for a maid to come assist her.

When he turned around to address Felipe, the boy was gone.

In the guest room down the hall, Victoria sobbed into the soft down pillow, praying for her masked love.

* * *

_Wake up!_ He could feel invisible hands shaking his weary body. _You cannot die like this! You have too much to live for. You have a woman who loves you, a father who's proud of you and a servant who looks up to you._

His unconscious mind answered the unfamiliar voice. _A woman who loves a fantasy, a father who thinks his son is a coward, and a servant doomed to share a secret that could cause his execution._

Memories of his life, his loved ones, pulled at his mind, showing him that he was needed, that he was loved.

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, absolutely, definitely. Yes!"_

_"You never need doubt my love again."_

_"But I'm proud of the son I do have."_

_"Zorro! No!"_

These memories strengthened the voice imploring that he hang on, to not let go. There were people who still needed him, who still loved him.

A violent chill shook his body and he groaned loudly. His eyes parted to mere slits but the pain in his head caused sharp bursts of light to mask any vision of the surrounding terrain. He sucked in a huge gasp of air and trembled with the effort it took. His entire body hurt. He was laying half submerged in a pool of water that was gently lapping at his legs. Gone was the violent rush that had propelled him God knows how far down the ravine.

He lifted his head again and was rewarded for his efforts by another sharp pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the glove off his uninjured hand with his teeth. He slowly brushed it over his head and was relieved to find that he was not bleeding. He dropped that hand into the water and brought a small amount of the clear liquid to his face. He was warm, dangerously warm, and the liquid cooled him ever so slightly as he rubbed his neck and head. For the first time, he noticed the mask was gone.

He grimaced as he dug his good shoulder into the sand and heaved his body out of the water, the encouraging voices of those he loved giving him momentary strength.

After only a few moments, he was panting, gasping for air as his battered body screamed in protest at every movement. He slipped blissfully back into unconsciousness as the sun reached its zenith overhead.

* * *

"I'm going to the tavern to probe Mendoza for some answers as to where Zorro fell last night," Alejandro said as Victoria emerged from the guest room. "If you're ready, I'll take you back to the tavern, my dear."

"Yes." Victoria answered without a smile. "I'm ready." She rested her hand on Alejandro's arm. "If you find out, I want to go with you."

Alejandro nodded as they made their way to the cart. He helped her into the seat and pulled himself up beside her. He was at a complete loss for words as to how to comfort the young señorita and simply settled for draping a comforting arm around her as they drove the two miles into the pueblo.

When they arrived, de Soto was already mounting the torn and bloodied saddle onto a makeshift pillar in the middle of the plaza.

Victoria bristled and Alejandro slid a hand around her wrist to prevent her from making a scene. It would do no good for her to get arrested, or worse, by insulting the alcalde. There was no Zorro to rescue her and he very much doubted the caballeros would band together to free Zorro's lady from jail.

Alejandro resolved to have a meeting, perhaps at his hacienda, to discuss this new development. The people would have to start standing up for themselves from now on, there would be no masked man to do it for them.

After Alejandro had helped Victoria down from the cart, he walked over to the smiling commandant. "Alcalde, what do you think you're doing?"

"You have two eyes, do you not?" de Soto spat. "I'm mounting this saddle in the middle of the plaza as a reminder to all who dare cross this government's authority."

"I see. I find this action incredibly inappropriate." Alejandro stalked off to the tavern as de Soto chuckled behind him.

"You would, having been such a staunch supporter of that masked fiend." De Soto ordered two lancers to guard the new memorial and ordered the rest of them to their mounts. "I should mount the body on a spit when I bring it back."

Alejandro's growled in disgust as de Soto turned to the crowed that had gathered.

"The bounty on Zorro's head currently stands at six thousand pesos. Since the fiend is finally dead, I now transfer that bounty to his horse. The first man to bring me that black menace or offer knowledge that leads to his whereabouts will collect this reward!"

Alejandro growled beneath his breath, thankful that Victoria had not heard this announcement. With luck, the alcalde would be gone most of the day. It would give him a chance to hold a public meeting.

* * *

A child's voice drew him back to consciousness and he opened first one eye and then the other. Between the brightness blinding his vision, he could see a dark-haired child leaning over him with a curious look. For a split second, he thought she looked like Victoria and his heart clenched in his chest at the implication. Was his daughter come to rescue him?

The little girl called over her shoulder to someone he could not see. He didn't have the strength to make even the smallest effort to look around the small child. He could barely understand what she was saying. Darkness enveloped his mind in its never-ending grip as a much larger duplicate of the young girl leaned over him, her eyes wide.

For many days he woke, was fed a foul-tasting liquid, and then fell into unconsciousness again. He had no idea how many days had passed since he'd fallen into the ravine and he couldn't even string together two coherent thoughts to ask about it.

It was dark when he woke and was able to stay conscious for more than a few moments. His groan of pain alerted those huddled around the fire that he had regained at least some portion of consciousness.

"How do you feel?" A young woman's voice sounded sweet to his ears.

He tried to open his eyes but the searing pain that shot through his head caused him to snap them shut once more.

"Worse than I look." He gritted through clenched teeth as he tried to move.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You look pretty bad."

He concentrated. The accent was familiar but it was not of Spanish origin. He struggled to remember the few words he'd learned from Felipe's old novia. He spoke slowly, the dialect and accent incorrect, but since he couldn't see his rescuer, he wanted to see if he was correct in his guess of her nationality.

He heard a sharp intake of breath as he spoke her native language and was rewarded with a cool hand flattening across his forehead.

"A Spaniard who has taken the time to learn our words," An unmistakable male voice said from the other side. "Most unusual."

"We need to have the shaman look at him when we get home. I don't know what else to do." The young woman was clearly speaking to the man.

He swallowed hard, trying to remember what had brought him to this place. "Where am I?"

"You are traveling with my family to our village."

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and was rewarded with a sharp stab of pain in his head.

"What village?"

"We live in a village north of the Santa Ynez Mission."

"Santa Barbara then." he said. "What road do we travel?"

"El Camino Real."

"Do you have a name?" A woman's voice asked and he knew better than to move his head at the sound. It would only cause more pain. "I didn't want to leave you behind, but we are expected soon at our village so we had to bring you with us."

But his brow wrinkled when he found that he couldn't answer her question. "I – It's on the tip of my tongue but-" He blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the woman but his eyes refused to cooperate."

"It will be all right. You have had a head injury, your eyesight and memories will return in time." He could feel his head lifted and a small bowl pressed to his lips. He groaned in pain at even this movement and heaved a huge sigh of relief when she released his head.

"I hope so."

"Do you know where you are from?"

He thought hard and winced as the exertion caused another sharp pain in the side of his head. Fragments of memories flashed briefly and then were gone and he whispered through clenched teeth, " Madrid – I think."

"Oh, that would make sense. We found you half submerged in an inlet not far from the ocean. Perhaps a ship you were on ran aground."

He remained silent. But he was certain that was not the case. A feeling of dry, arid heat passed across his face; A brief but solid memory. No, he hadn't come across the ocean.

"Maybe." Was all he could say before he slumped weakly into the bed they'd made for him. His body ached and he couldn't move his right arm or his left leg.

Cool hands calmed him with a gentle touch on the forehead. "You are very badly injured. You won't be walking or even standing for a long while."

"Broken?" Diego asked. He was finding it increasingly difficult to string together more than a few words at a time.

"Your right wrist is broken as is your left leg, I'm afraid." The woman helped him take a sip of water and then continued. "You have badly discolored bruises on your chest and back, and your head injury is serious. You hurt your right shoulder as well but I think you must have pulled it back into place before we found you."

He only nodded weakly. "Thank you." He took a deep breath, searching frantically for the words. "For your help."

"Sleep now, we will be on our way in the morning."

It took no time at all for him to fall back into a drug-induced sleep.

* * *

"Alcalde!" Corporal Sepulveda bounded off his horse and rushed into de Soto's office, forgoing the proper salute as he passed Mendoza.

"Corporal, you will - " Mendoza followed him, muttering about military protocol but stopped in his tracks when he noticed what the excited corporal held in his hands.

"Well done, Sepulveda!" de Soto snatched the black mask from the corporal's hand. He examined the black silk carefully. "I do believe I see blood mixed in here with this dirt."

He strode out of his office and walked gleefully across the plaza.

Victoria saw him coming and resisted the urge to turn and walk away when she noticed the black material he held in his hand. She swallowed hard as she stared at his hand.

"Yes. I'm sure you know exactly what this is, don't you." De Soto held it up for anyone in the vicinity of his voice to see. "Zorro's mask. It's only a matter of time before we find the rest of him!" his laugh sent shivers down Victoria's spine and she resisted the urge to claw his eyes out.

"I'd let you touch it, Señorita, but I'm sure I'd never get it back."

Her eyes stared at the mask obviously stained with blood and dirt. Finally, she realized with an overwhelming shock that he was not coming back to her. She stifled a sob and turned away quickly muttering, "I have one," so softly that de Soto couldn't be sure he heard her correctly.

When he stepped forward to interrogate her further, Alejandro barred his way. "Have some respect, alcalde. You may have been at odds with the man but that woman loved him. Let her mourn in peace."

De Soto snorted in disgust. "Perhaps she should choose more wisely next time upon whom to bestow her affections!" His voice carried inside the tavern as Victoria disappeared behind the kitchen curtain.

Alejandro followed her as de Soto strode briskly back to his office.

"Victoria?" Alejandro called softly when he found her in the storeroom off the kitchen. "Please, my dear. I can't bear to see you cry. Tell me what I can do to help."

"Bring him back to me," She answered softly, knowing, accepting, that it was a request Alejandro could not grant.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he woke again, he could smell the smoke of a campfire and hear a large group of people speaking. They must have arrived at the village, he surmised.

"I want to call him Tall One!" The child touched the dark hair that fell across his forehead.

He tried to open his eyes again but the pain in his head would just not go away and he closed them again with a loud groan.

"He is very lucky to be alive." An older voice echoed from above him. "He has a very powerful guardian spirit."

He felt a something solid and wet at his mouth. "Chew this. It will give you strength and help your body fight off illness."

He bit down on it and winced at the motion. Even the slightest movement hurt every bone in his body. "What is it?"

"Chuchupate." Answered the shaman.

"You are a medicine man?" he asked, overjoyed to finally be able to string together more than three coherent words.

"Yes."

"Thank you for helping me."

He felt himself weakening and soon was sound asleep once again.

* * *

"The alcalde is being very secretive about where Zorro fell." Alejandro scowled as he followed Victoria into her kitchen.

"Probably because he doesn't want anyone else to go looking for him!"

"I'm certain that is the reason. He's been very disappointed that he's not found Zorro's body yet."

"Which means maybe he isn't dead!" Victoria said the words with such passion and hope that Alejandro could see himself believing it. But, it had been over a week, with no sign of the masked man.

"I think we have to accept that he _is_, Victoria."

He saw Victoria swallow hard and her hands began to shake. Alejandro instantly felt sorry for his words but he knew the sooner the she accepted them, the sooner she could go on with her life.

"He asked me to marry him, you know." Victoria plunged her hands into her dishwater and absently began scrubbing the bowls.

Alejandro smiled sadly. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Victoria."

He could see her sigh heavily and wished he could find a way to comfort the distraught woman. "Any man would be proud to have you for his wife." Perhaps a compliment would help her mood.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro." Victoria whispered. "I waited for so long for him and I really thought that we would be married one day, have a house-full of niños." Her voice broke as she thought of the children she would never have with the man she loved. She had waited so long for him. So very far past the time she should have married and had children of her own. He was well worth the wait, but now . . . now she was alone again. Who would want her? Would she even want to love again having loved so deeply and so completely before?

"Victoria, come stay at the hacienda." Alejandro implored. "Diego will be back soon; well, he's overdue, actually," he added with a frown and then continued. "Perhaps we can keep you so busy and entertained that it will ease your pain."

She smiled at the invitation. "I'm busy enough here, but thank you. Business has almost doubled with everyone wanting to come see-" her eyes hardened and she scrubbed the dish in her hand with a ferocity that proved to Alejandro that he was happy he was on her good side. "See that abomination of a _memorial_ de Soto has erected."

"I'm sure his coffers are overflowing with the travelers tax he's collected." She spat and tossed her rag, with a disgusted sigh, back into the water.

"No doubt." Alejandro nodded and took her hands in his. "You are welcome in my home at any time, Victoria. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to come to us."

"Thank you."

* * *

Diego had drifted in and out of consciousness for at least a week and when he was finally able to open his eyes for more than a few moments at a time, his vision was blurred.

He was well cared for, but his body knew it had sustained serious injuries and refused to allow him to move more than a few inches at a time. Fragmented memories were slowly coalescing into a larger picture of his life, but as often as he slept, and as little as he could concentrate without his head threatening to pound through his skull, he hadn't had much opportunity to examine them further.

"I've brought you some broth." A female voice said and Diego turned his head, slowly, at the sound.

"Thank you," he said as she placed the bowl in his hands and wrapped her own hands around his to keep the liquid from spilling.

After a few slow sips, he took a deep breath and lay back. "I've been rude. I haven't even asked your name." Diego exhaled slowly as dizziness came over him.

"I am called Kuyuma and my daughter is Hunata. My husband Tonoemu and I found you many miles away from here, nearly dead."

Diego nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me. It can't be easy."

Kuyuma smiled down at the handsome Spaniard and brushed an unruly lock of hair from his forehead. "Have you remembered your name?"

A familiar nagging crept along his neck and he hesitated. He had remembered his name. But why did he hesitate to reveal it? "No," he finally said with a sigh.

"It will come in time." Kuyuma patted his hand and smiled warmly. "You remember more every day, yes?'

"Yes. That is true." Diego leaned onto his uninjured shoulder and took another sip of the broth. He could feel fresh air blow into the hut and ruffle his unruly hair.

"Is it time to go?" Kuyuma asked.

"Yes," her husband answered. "I must go to the mission. I will be back in a few days."

"Tonoemu?" Diego asked softly.

"Yes?"

"The Mission Santa Barbara?"

"Yes. We work for the mission and they teach our children and give us food."

"Could you take a message to the padre there for me?" Diego grimaced as the dull, throbbing pain in his head began to worsen.

"Yes."

"Please tell him to contact Don Luis Cristoba and tell him his services are needed here in your village."

"What if he will not come?"

"Tell him you have news of the whereabouts of Zorro."

* * *

Felipe had made himself scarce since Zorro's death and Alejandro couldn't shake the uneasy feeling settling in his old bones. He needed to corner Felipe and find out where Diego had gone. Surveying de la Vega holdings north of Santa Barbara would not have taken so long to complete and Diego had been gone for nearly a month. _Maybe he's off courting some young señorita,_ Alejandro thought with a small smile. He would forgive his son for being gone so long if that were the case!

Similarly, Zorro had not been seen in weeks and the pueblo had finally come to terms with the masked man's death. Even Victoria, as devastated as she was, had finally admitted to Alejandro that the masked man's absence from her life and the injustice running rampant in the pueblo confirmed the alcalde's claims. Zorro was dead.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alejandro noticed a small movement. He whirled on the deaf mute, stopping Felipe with a stern look.

"We need to talk, Felipe. Now." His tone left no room for argument and Alejandro was taken aback by the intensely sad look in the young man's eyes. Something had been pre-occupying the young man. He had permanent dark circles under his eyes and it appeared that he hadn't slept well in weeks.

The boy signed slowly and Alejandro's brows drew together in an effort to understand him. Diego could communicate perfectly with the boy. Why was it so hard for him to do the same!

"Invite Victoria?" Alejandro repeated with a slightly annoyed air. "Felipe. That can wait. We need to talk about where Diego has really gone. I don't blame you for not telling me if Diego has sworn you to secrecy but I must know."

Felipe nodded slowly but continued to insist that Alejandro get Victoria before he would answer any questions.

Alejandro's eyes narrowed in growing annoyance but the emotional turmoil reflected back at him in the young man's eyes gave the ranchero pause.

"Alright. Make sure you are here when I return. " The stern look forced Felipe to acquiesce with a slight nod.

* * *

Felipe paced nervously about the cave, glancing uncertainly at the two letters sitting on the edge of the mahogany desk.

Was it time? Was he really dead? How could Felipe know when the time was right to break the hearts of the two people he loved most in the world?

His quiet contemplation was broken as he heard Alejandro calling to him from the library. He waited until the library was unoccupied before he snatched the letters from the desk and slipped through the fireplace.

"I don't quite understand why Felipe insisted that you be here while I questioned him about Diego." Alejandro rounded the corner with Victoria.

The boy's heart plummeted into his stomach at seeing the lovely señorita's normally bright, cheerful gaze subdued these last weeks by the realization that the man she loved was dead. Now, Felipe would have to tell her that her best friend, that same man whom she loved so deeply, was dead as well.

Both eyes turned questioningly toward Felipe and as Alejandro opened his lips to speak, the mute extended his hand.

Alejandro forced back a sudden overwhelming feeling of despair and slowly glanced at the envelope before taking it from Felipe's outstretched hand. He briefly glanced down at the front of the envelope that read simply. "Father." His heart in his throat, he glanced warily at Victoria, who hesitated for a moment before taking the envelope Felipe now offered to her.

Victoria glanced down at the name written in Diego's elegant handwriting. "Victoria." She glanced uncertainly at Felipe and then Alejandro.

Felipe's eyes held a weary resignation that sent a chill down their spines as he stepped back with a heavy sigh and sank into the nearest chair.

"Felipe, what is this?" Alejandro asked but the boy simply shook his head and closed his eyes.

Alejandro slowly opened the envelope and began to read, his eyes scanning quickly over the lengthy letter. Similarly, Victoria opened hers and only when a horrified gasp slipped from her lips did Alejandro know the shocking revelation contained within his letter was mirrored in that which Victoria now held in violently trembling hands.

"No." Victoria whispered, tears instantly welling in her eyes. "It can't be. It's . . . not possible." She stumbled backwards, reaching for something, anything to steady herself.

Alejandro was instantly by her side, wrapping a comforting hand around the señorita's waist. He led her to a chair and she sank wordlessly into it unable to tear her eyes from the unbelievable words written in the recognizable handwriting. After a few heart-wrenching moments, the letter fell from slack fingers and she stared unblinking into empty air.

Alejandro knelt beside her and scooped up the letter. Turning to Felipe, he implored. "Fetch some wine. Quickly."

The urgency in his patron's voice prompted the boy to move swiftly to carry out the request. He returned quickly, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Victoria." Alejandro said quietly. "My dear. Drink this." He took the glass of wine from Felipe and pressed it into her trembling hands.

She took a hesitant sip, and then another, and another, unable to find her voice. Unable to will away the revelation contained within the letter.

Victoria took a shaky breath and turned tear-filled eyes on Alejandro. "It can't be, Alejan-" A sob escaped unbidden from her lips and she gasped for breath at the intensity of the pain clutching her heart.

Alejandro took the glass from her hand and set it on the table beside the chair. "Victoria . . ." Alejandro didn't even know where to begin. He hadn't finished his letter and he wasn't sure if he believed its contents anyway. He wanted to read whatever else his son had written. But Victoria needed him now. He could read it later.

Victoria's eyes turned unblinking toward Alejandro, her head shaking with denial. "I can't believe . ." she whispered. "It can't be . . ." she gasped as huge sobs wracked her tiny frame.

Alejandro's heart broke at the sight of this young lady's heartache. He gathered her into his arms and held her close. He let her cry on his shoulder for a long time, her body shaking in uncontrollable denial. Why did he not believe? Why would his own tears not come? He didn't believe it, not yet. He needed proof before he would believe his only son was dead.

Suddenly, she stood and turned her full attention on Felipe. With a resolute air, she demanded to know, "Where is it?"

Alejandro looked at her curiously, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"The cave, Felipe." Victoria implored. "Where is it?"

Felipe instantly stood and nodded to Victoria. She had been in the cave before. He'd seen her. When he moved to the fireplace and the door swung open, Alejandro knew exactly what would be behind it. He closed his eyes and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Victoria closed her eyes, still clinging to some small shred of hope that what she was seeing could otherwise be explained. That Diego and the man she loved were not, could not, be the same person. She couldn't have lost them both.

They followed Felipe into the cave and down the stone steps, each living their very own emotional horror.

Alejandro stared in awe at the unmistakable evidence displayed before his eyes. He reverently brushed his hand over the top of the mahogany desk and along the laboratory table that contained various containers filled with unnamed substances. His son's unmistakable touch was littered throughout the room.

He swallowed hard as he looked into the empty stall where he knew Toronado had been kept. For the first time, he allowed the words contained within his letter, _I am Zorro,_ to truly sink into his skeptical mind. He brought a clenched fist to his mouth and stifled a sob. He couldn't break down. Not yet. Victoria needed him. Suddenly remembering the distraught woman, he turned to find her staring at the rack on which hung his son's familiar clothing.

Victoria knew it was true the moment she'd read the words. _I am Zorro._ But some part of her refused to believe until she was provided with undeniable proof. That proof now hung within arms length of her and she reached out to brush a trembling hand reverently across the blue jacket she had seen Diego so often wear. She stifled a sob as she leaned in and rested her forehead against it, inhaling deeply of the all too familiar sandalwood scent.

Tears dripped down her cheeks as her eyes shifted to the torn black cape hanging on the opposite side. She knew that cape, had seen a lancers blade slice it all too recently. Her shoulders shook as she lifted the black silk and buried her face in the soft material. "No, please," She struggled to form coherent words. "Please, it can't be true."

As Alejandro moved to comfort the señorita, she turned wild eyes on the men and rushed up the steps. Felipe and Alejandro ran after her and stopped abruptly when she turned tear-filled eyes on Felipe.

"Let me out!" Her voice carried a hysterical edge that struck immediate fear into their hearts and Felipe immediately turned the iron-rod candle holder.

The door swung open and Victoria launched herself through it, disappearing around the corner before the two men emerged.

Alejandro knew instantly where she had gone. It was where he would have gone to feel close to his son.

He found her lying on his son's bed, crying hysterically into his pillow, Zorro's cape wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Her pain broke his already hurting heart and Alejandro sat on the side of the bed and drew her into his arms. He lay holding her for a very long time until he could hear her steady, even breathing. Only then, in the calm, familiar surroundings of his only son's room, did the tears begin to fall.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You've come just to see me?" Victoria found it difficult to contain her elation. The last time he'd risked such a thing, she'd gone and ruined their afternoon by calling the lancers attention to a bandit robbing the mission poor-box. Well that wasn't going to happen this time!

"Mmm, hmm." The smile that curled the corner of his mouth sent chills down her spine.

She launched herself into his arms and he embraced her tightly. Their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss that left them both breathless, and their bodies tingling with restrained desire.

"Zorro-" her eyes held an unspoken request.

A gloved finger pressed against her lips. "Soon, querida. I promise."

She closed her eyes to hide the shame of her immoral thoughts and sighed heavily.

When he pressed a gentle kiss to her eyelids, her cheek, trailing his delicious lips to the pulse point of her throat, her hands instinctively slid around his shoulders. Slim fingers slipped beneath the back of his mask to delve into his soft, dark hair.

He didn't immediately pull her hands away, simply leaned back slightly, his eyes searching hers.

"I know it's not time." She refused to look away. "I just want to know so badly."

"And I want you to know, querida, more than anything." His voice was low, soft, husky.

As they embraced once again, their lips met and clung hungrily before being drawn apart by a loud crashing in the tavern's front room. Victoria and Zorro rushed through the kitchen curtains and watched in horror as armed lancers filed into the room and leveled their muskets at the masked man.

Victoria's scream echoed off the hacienda walls as she awoke from her dream.

"I'm the reason he's dead." She cried as Alejandro rushed into the room to embrace her tightly.

"No. Victoria." Alejandro closed his eyes, forcing back his own tears. "De Soto-"

"No!" She cried and wrenched herself out of his tender embrace. "Zorro came to see me! That's why he was in town that day." She buried her face in Diego's pillow and cried so hard into it that she was gasping for air. "I'm the reason he's dead!"

After a few moments of silence, she continued, "Zorro . . . told . . . me . . . once," Each word was punctuated by sobs. "That I should marry someone like . . . like . . . Diego."

Alejandro inhaled sharply at this but allowed her to continue uninterrupted.

"When I was shot, he came to see me and . . . why didn't I listen to him?" She turned tear-filled eyes on Alejandro. "How could I have missed that clue? And it wasn't the only one he'd given me. He wanted me to know! He wanted me to guess this secret that had kept us apart for so long. But I was too blind to see it! I was too _enamored_," she spat the word as if it were a curse, "of the legend to see the real man behind the mask. And now it's too late!"

She took a few deep breaths before continuing, wiping angrily at her tears. "I don't deserve him. I never did. I deserve this pain, this loneliness. I wronged Diego in so many ways and now I can't apologize to him for it all!"

"If you wronged him, Victoria, then I drove a knife into his heart day in and day out." Alejandro's voice cracked and Victoria gazed at him through tear-filled eyes. "I was so clear about my disappointment in him. I called him a coward once." Alejandro rested his hands on her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers.

"We didn't deserve him." Victoria repeated and lifted her eyes to the sky. "Now he is forever separated from us and we, we can't tell him how sorry we are. We can't tell him how much we truly loved him."

Alejandro simply closed his eyes and held her, his own tears mingling with her own.

* * *

Two days passed and Victoria simply refused to leave Diego's room. She ate little. She drank only when a glass was put to her lips. The dark circles surrounding her eyes only got worse and her shoulders slumped in weary resignation.

Housemaids didn't question the reason for the young señorita using Diego's room but whispers between the house staff ran rampant. It was clear they were confused at the melancholy mood the family had adopted but Alejandro ignored them.

When Alejandro returned from a meeting with the caballeros, he found Victoria curled on his son's bed, reading one of Diego's favorite books. Old leather bound volumes rested on the bedside table as Victoria read through them between her tears. When Alejandro sat on the bed, Victoria didn't even glance up, so engrossed in the sad tale that she didn't bother to acknowledge the man who should have been her father by marriage.

"I'm going to Santa Barbara to see my lawyer and then to Monterey to visit with the governor," Alejandro began trying to force some sense of purpose into his voice. His only son and heir was dead. The realization had struck him like a solid blow to the gut and he had not, would probably never, recover from the pain. "I would like you to come with me."

"I can't."

"Victoria," Alejandro sat next to her on the bed and when she didn't look up from her book, he gently removed it from her hands.

She didn't look at him and he took her hands in his own. "Victoria. Have you read the rest of your letter?"

She didn't answer.

"Well, I'll tell you, in part, what mine said." He shifted closer and gathered her into his arms, relieved when she didn't try to pull away.

"Diego wanted you to be his wife. And if he . . . died before he could formally declare this before the padre and the pueblo, he wanted you to be provided for. To be treated as a member of this family." Alejandro waited for his words to sink in before continuing. "I need to consult legal counsel and I would like you to accompany me so that you can sign any papers that may be drawn up to facilitate his last wishes."

"No." Tears crept slowly down her cheeks again and she glanced down as the jewel in the antique ring she wore caught the light. In her distress, she had tried to return the ring Zorro—_Diego_, she told herself, remembering his declaration that it was the man behind the mask who had asked for her hand—had given her as a promise of marriage...but Alejandro would not take it. Instead, he insisted she wear it.

Victoria couldn't look at it without it reminding her that she had been the cause of his son's death but she didn't have the heart to cause him more pain. And not wearing the ring would have done just that.

"Victoria, please," Alejandro implored, drawing her gaze to his. "I need to get away from here and so do you. We need-"

"I don't want to leave this room," Victoria said quietly, eyes falling to the books lying on the bedside table. "I feel close to him here."

Alejandro closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "This entire hacienda is filled with reminders of my son, Victoria. I thought I knew Diego. But in the last two days, I find that I did not know him at all. He kept a secret from me. A secret that I had a right to know."

"_We_ had a right to know," Victoria added with a sob.

"Yes," Alejandro corrected immediately. "We had a right to know that the man we loved hid his true self as completely as Zorro hid his identity."

"I will never forgive myself," Victoria whispered.

"He made his choice to live this double life." Alejandro took a deep breath. "And whether we agree with that decision or not, we, _I_, must honor his final wishes."

"I didn't deserve him." Victoria whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "And I don't deserve your kindness."

"You deserve everything he could give you in life and death, Victoria." Alejandro lifted her chin with a trembling finger. "And it is within my power to abide by his request."

Victoria swallowed hard and said so low he almost missed it, "I will go with you."

Alejandro nodded and went to take care of the arrangements, leaving her alone with her books.

* * *

"Felipe, I don't want de Soto snooping around while we're gone." Alejandro walked into the barn where they'd been keeping Toronado. "I know he's been looking. He even stopped here one evening." Alejandro didn't mention that he knew that Felipe had taken the horse – presumably to go look for his son. "You can ride this splendid stallion to Santa Barbara while Victoria and I take the cart."

Felipe stared in disbelief at Alejandro.

"You _can_ ride him, can't you?"

Felipe nodded. He hadn't revealed to Alejandro yet that he'd been out every evening for the last month searching for a sign of his son. Toronado had been able to take him back to the site of Zorro's fall. But the water at the base of the ravine had been moving so swiftly, it wouldn't have taken long for the body to be swept into the ocean, provided no coyotes or good samaritans hadn't gotten hold of it first.

"I think we've disguised him well enough that he won't be recognized." Alejandro rubbed the animal's neck, smiling sadly at the white forelock, gray-streaked mane and patches of white that now graced the stallion's strong legs.

"We'll be ready to go in a few hours." Alejandro added, leaving Felipe to take care of Toronado. "I have a few errands in the pueblo to run, to make sure the caballeros are willing to stand up to the alcalde in my absence."

Felipe signed a question.

"Yes, seeing de Soto's deplorable behavior where Zorro is concerned and taunting Victoria the way he has, a few more have stepped up and started opposing him." Alejandro smiled grimly. "Soon, the alcalde will realize that the caballeros are a collective force to be reckoned with. It's time we stood up for what we know is right." Alejandro sighed and glanced at the ground. "Something we should have done a long time ago. If we had, my son would still be alive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I should be helping you in some way," Diego said with a small smile, knowing how absurd it must sound to Kuyuma's ears.

"You must rest and regain your strength."

He squinted at her. In the semi-darkness the hut afforded, he could open his eyes for a few minutes, but if someone came in, the sunlight sent waves of pain rushing into his head. His memory had returned and he just hoped that Luis Cristoba would arrive soon so that he could get word to his father.

Diego had no idea what excuse Felipe would have given his father for his absence. It was possible that the boy had been convinced that Zorro was dead. No doubt, de Soto would have ridden back to the pueblo in triumph after seeing his enemy fall into the ravine. With his current injuries, Diego had no hope of returning home any time soon. De Soto would guess immediately that he and Zorro were one and the same. But, if Felipe truly believed him dead, he may have given out the letters he had written in the event of his untimely death.

Diego shook his head and helped Kuyuma as well as he could as she made baskets to sell to local farmers and traders. He had rarely seen such beautiful craftsmanship. The baskets were unique and colorful, and when woven tightly enough, they could even hold water. They were made of 1-2' dark green upright spiky stems that resembled a broad fan and then they were twisted and sewn together with split strands of the same material. Kuyuma made boxes of all sizes and colors and designs and Diego marveled at the simplicity of life here in the village.

"Juncus rush is the scientific name for the plants you use for your baskets." Diego smiled warmly at the Indian woman.

"You are very knowledgeable about such things." Kuyuma said as she continued to twist the stems into a circular shape.

"Reading is a hobby of mine." Diego smiled. "You speak our language very well." He shifted uncomfortably as his leg began to ache.

"Yes, I was taught at the mission school when Hunata was born. We learned the words together." She smiled up at him through dark eyelashes. "Tonoemu doesn't speak as well. He has worked all his life with no time to go to the mission school to learn."

"It is good of him to be willing to let you and your daughter learn." Diego winced as he leaned back, inwardly cursing his body's weak state. It had been weeks and he couldn't so much as stand yet.

"Yes. I was afraid when I married him. But he turned out to be a good husband."

Diego regarded her with a curious look. "It was not a love match, then?"

"We were promised to one another when we were children. But I have . . . grown to love him, in my own way." Kuyuma said, not looking up from her work. After a few silent moments, she smiled up at Diego. "Do you have a wife and children where you come from?"

Diego smiled at the thought and closed his eyes. "Not yet. I hope to be married soon." His lips twisted into a wry grin. "My accident here has delayed these plans indefinitely, it appears."

"You were badly injured. It will take time to recover." She looked up and regarded him with a warm smile. "You are lucky to be alive, Sanhican. Your blood was poisoned badly by your wounds. Do not fear if your strength does not return as fast as you would like."

Diego smiled at the name they had given him when he couldn't remember his own. It was easier for them to pronounce than his Spanish given name so he didn't bother to correct them. _Along the River_ was quite an appropriate name for him as that was where Kuyuma and her family had discovered him.

"Yes. I know." Diego leaned back and covered his eyes with his hands. He'd held more of a conversation in the last few minutes than he had in the last week. He was getting better, it would just take more time that he wanted to admit.

* * *

"Victoria, you've hardly said two words since we left," Alejandro said softly, risking a sidelong look at the young woman who should have been his daughter. _Fate was a cruel master_, Alejandro had mused more in the last few days than in his entire life.

"I don't know what to say," came her quiet response.

Victoria had changed so much in the days since Zorro's death, and discovering the man she loved had also been her best friend, Alejandro's only son, had caused her to retreat even further into herself. Gone was the fire in her eyes. The challenge in her voice and in her spirit when something happened around her she did not approve. A weary resignation had settled on her slim shoulders and Alejandro didn't know how to help her. He wasn't sure he was able to help himself.

They had not told anyone in the pueblo that Diego was dead. The ruse would continue indefinitely until they could make some kind of decision. Mendoza seemed to think that Diego was involved in a burning romance, which the simple mention of caused Victoria to bristle visibly. De Soto didn't really care, though he had raised a skeptical eyebrow when he realized that Diego's mysterious trip had happened around the same time as Zorro's disappearance.

They carried on in uncomfortable silence, each dealing with their pain in the only way they knew how – in silence.

They reached Santa Barbara a day later and immediately took rooms in the finest establishment. Once freshened up, Alejandro led Victoria to the offices of his good friend, Luis Cristoba, a lawyer whom Alejandro would hire to complete the necessary legal paperwork to officially make Victoria a part of the de la Vega family.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see a Chumash Indian speaking to Señor Cristoba. Alejandro nodded politely and indicated that Victoria and Felipe take a seat. Alejandro could hear his friend interrupt the Indian. "If you will please excuse me. I have a very important appointment and I cannot delay."

The Indian nodded slowly. "Will you come?" He asked as Cristoba led him to the door.

"I do not have any time right now. I need to see my client here. Please return tomorrow and we can discuss this further." Cristoba shook his head, wondering why anyone in an Indian village would even know his name; much less ask for his help. Well, now was not the time, he'd received a letter from his old friend which concerned him greatly. He turned to Alejandro and beckoned them to come inside his office.

"Luis." Alejandro shook his friend's hand. "You already know Felipe, and this is Victoria Escalante."

"A pleasure." Luis took her hand and bowed over it, noting the dull, lifeless look in her eyes.

"You received my letter?" Alejandro asked, dispensing with any further pleasantries.

"I did and I'm quite concerned, Alejandro." Cristoba resumed his seat but leaned forward. "Has something happened to Diego?"

Alejandro looked away and Victoria and Felipe couldn't meet the man's eyes. Cristoba watched them with concern. Alejandro had aged considerably since he'd last seen him and the content of his old friend's letter had Cristoba very concerned. Cryptic was not how he would have described Alejandro but his letter had been just that.

"This is a family matter, Luis. I trust you will keep this information strictly confidential?" Alejandro's voice was low, full of sadness, and the lawyer felt a sudden fear grip his heart.

"Alejandro, you are my friend and my client. Anything you say here will not leave this office."

"Diego is - " Alejandro swallowed hard, knowing that if he said the words, they would make them more real in his troubled mind.

Cristoba gazed at his friend with a compassion born from years of friendship, forcing air from his lungs as quietly as possible. Diego was dead? How? When? He wanted to ask. He had just seen young de la Vega not too long ago. He had been in perfect health.

"Oh, Alejandro. My condolences." Luis said and was suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of grief contained within his office. Silent tears were sliding down Victoria's cheeks and Felipe had turned away, unmistakably wiping away tears of his own. "May I ask how - "

"You need to know how, Luis. But I must ask you, reiterate the importance that this conversation never leaves this office."

"You have my word."

Alejandro took a deep breath and revealed the information Diego had written in his letter.

Luis Cristoba sat stunned in his seat, eyes searching the shattered composure of those sitting in his office for some shred of falsity to Alejandro's claim. He, of course, had heard about the legendary Zorro's demise at the hands of the alcalde of Los Angeles, but he would never have guessed that the man behind that mask was the incredibly intelligent son of his good friend.

"I imagine the look on your face is similar to the look that passed across mine when I read his letter." Alejandro admitted with a sad sigh.

"You believe this letter then?"

"I have no reason to doubt it. My son would not lie about something like this." Alejandro met Victoria's eyes as she nodded.

"I believe it." Victoria added and Felipe nodded.

Cristoba released a heavy sigh. "I will draw up the paperwork you requested right away."

"There is one more change I would like to add," Alejandro looked at Felipe. "I would like to continue the adoption proceedings for Felipe as well." Felipe's eyes widened. Diego was planning to adopt him but the paperwork had never been completed. Why, now, was Alejandro going to do it? Had Diego asked him to in his letter?

"Very good." Cristoba nodded approvingly. "Victoria cannot legally inherit your property upon your death. You can provide for her for the rest of her life, or until she marries, but the lands and inheritance must go to a blood relative or the closest male relation."

Alejandro nodded with understanding. "Making Felipe my son will give him control over my estate when the time comes. And I wish for an additional cause for Victoria's care to be placed within my will."

"I will draw up the paperwork and have it ready for you to sign tomorrow," Cristoba said slowly and Alejandro smiled sadly.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you for taking care of this so quickly."

"I will do what I can to make this easier for you."

Alejandro nodded and rose. "We will leave you to your work and we will be back tomorrow."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He could not see me."

"You saw him then?" Diego asked with a wince. His head still hurt and his body ached painfully. He still couldn't sit up but his body ached to lie in a different position.

"Yes, but someone came to see him and he asked me to leave."

Diego sighed. "Please try again tomorrow. I need to get a message to him."

"I will try."

"You've upset him," Kuyuma shoved her husband away and knelt beside Diego, bathing his cheeks with a cool cloth. "He's too weak . . ."

"Yes, and he needs his own people to take care of him," Tonoemu glared down at his wife. She had become enamored of this blue-eyed stranger and he could feel his temper rising each time she knelt beside him.

He sat down by the fire and served himself the dinner that had been prepared. He watched his wife closely as she carefully held the bowl to Diego's lips and he drank slowly. Tonoemu could see the small, excited smile she favored the man with and his ire rose.

After a few moments, Tonoemu drew his wife to her feet. "He can care for himself for a few moments. You have a duty to me."

Diego winced at the man's tone and chose not to try and calm the upset husband. Kuyuma was Tonoemu's wife and Diego had no right to interfere with the duties Tonoemu was demanding of her now. With some effort, he rolled onto his side and tried to think of getting back to Victoria and his father.

* * *

Cristoba stared in disbelief at the Indian who stood before him.

"What did you say?"

"The man asked me to tell you that he knew where to find Zorro."

"Zorro was killed several weeks ago," Cristoba said slowly, waiting patiently for a reaction.

"I have heard. But this man, we have been caring for him for many weeks. We cannot do so forever. He needs his own people." Tonoemu was becoming exasperated with this man. He wanted his life to return to normal and he wanted the blue-eyed stranger out of his home. His wife was becoming too attached.

"I understand. I will be ready to go with you in a moment."

Tonoemu held up his hand. "I must return to the mission to begin my work for the day. I will return when I have finished."

"All right." Cristoba nodded. Perhaps that was for the best. He would have the chance to tell Alejandro.

The Indian turned to leave just as Alejandro, Victoria, and Felipe walked into the waiting room. Alejandro nodded politely as Cristoba waved them into his office.

Cristoba's mood changed and he smiled at Alejandro before motioning for them to sit.

"I'm sorry to rush you, Luis," Alejandro began. This was difficult for him and he didn't want to linger too long. "But we must be on our way to Monterey after we have completed our business here."

"Alejandro, something has come up. The paperwork is not ready yet. But I think you will be pleased with why." Cristoba was smiling and this caused Alejandro's eyes to flicker angrily. His son was dead. But his friend could not look any happier.

"That Indian who just left. He told me that he had an injured man in his care who implored him to come see me and ask me to come to his village." Cristoba shook his head. "He came to me yesterday but I was too busy. Today, I would have declined as well, but then he told me that this stranger in his care knew the whereabouts of Zorro."

A few moments of shocked silence followed.

"_What did you say?"_ Alejandro's eyes burned with unfathomable hope and Victoria glanced up sharply. Felipe stared, his eyes bright.

"Yes. That's all he said. He said he would be back later today." Cristoba sighed. He shouldn't have put the Indian off. "I've been away on business for the last week and I needed to get caught up before spending the better part of the day out of the office."

Alejandro allowed some semblance of hope to creep into his mind. He stood and drew Victoria to her feet with the first real smile to grace his face in a month. "If the man in the Indian village knows where Zorro is, then he knows where Diego is."

"Why would this person not come to me _himself_? Why send -" Cristoba's mind was already formulating an idea.

Alejandro's breath caught as he realized the implications of his friend's words. "You think it could be Diego? He would know to go to you. If he's injured and can't come himself . . ."

Victoria's eyes lifted in surprise and she clutched Felipe's hand tightly. "Dios, could it be possible?" She whispered, her voice full of hope.

"It can indeed," Cristoba answered with a small smile. "We simply need to wait for the Indian to return."

"This will be the longest day of my life." Victoria said, briefly closing her eyes and praying that the men were correct, and it was Diego who had sent for the lawyer.

The lawyer offered them some coffee and settled behind his desk to complete some more paperwork. Hours passed and the Indian did not return. Victoria's mood deteriorated as the day went on and Felipe paced the small waiting room in an effort to relieve some of his nervous energy. Alejandro similarly paced outside the building, watching the streets for any sign of the Indian he'd seen earlier.

As the morning stretched into siesta, the burden of his heart began to weigh him down. Perhaps this was just some cruel joke. Someone who had heard of Zorro's death but wanted to spread a rumor about the legend being alive and well.

He'd finally sat down as the sun began to set and held his head in his hands. "_Oh, Diego,_" he whispered with a shake of his head. Alejandro had not grieved for his son, not the way he felt he should have. The tears would just not come. Perhaps because he didn't truly believe his son was dead. It was a thought he clung to as he waited impatiently for the Indian to return.

Alejandro refused to eat as the sun began to set. In his growing despair, Alejandro would have completely missed the Indian man if he hadn't accidentally brushed passed him in an effort to enter the waiting room. His eyes widened and he followed the Indian quickly into Cristoba's office.

"Hello again." Tonoemu addressed Cristoba with a smile.

"I was beginning to worry you would not return." Luis extended his hand.

"I had to finish my work before going home." The Indian glanced warily at Alejandro, Victoria, and Felipe.

"Oh, forgive me. This is Alejandro de la Vega, Victoria Escalante and Felipe. Alejandro is a dear friend who thinks he may be able to identify the man who asked you to come to me with news of Zorro."

"Oh."

"What does he look like?" Victoria asked suddenly. "Please, Diego has been gone for so long. We are so afraid."

"D-i-go?" Tonoemu stumbled over the name. "That name sounds familiar. We could not pronounce this man's name so we call him Sanhican, because we found him along the river."

Victoria gasped and looked hopefully at Alejandro.

"Please take us with you to your village," Alejandro pleaded and the desperation in his eyes was not lost on Tonoemu. "I must know if he is my son."

"I will take you." Tonoemu nodded and indicated that they follow. "It is not a long walk. My village is not far outside of the mission property."

"We have a carriage. Would you ride in it?" Alejandro indicated the carriage that waited outside Cristoba's office. "We can get you there faster. Darkness is falling, we don't want to cause your people any alarm."

"I will." Tonoemu glanced warily at the carriage and gingerly stepped up beside the driver.

Alejandro assisted Victoria into her seat and then joined her, followed by Felipe and Cristoba. Soon they were traveling along the western outskirts of Santa Barbara toward the Indian village.

* * *

Indian children watched wide-eyed as the carriage approached. They hopped and skipped around it when they noticed that one of their own was sitting beside the driver, even if he looked a little frightened. When the carriage came to a stop, he was the first to jump down and embrace his little girl.

"Did you bring the man _Tall One_ wanted to see?"

Victoria smiled down at the little raven-haired girl as Felipe, Alejandro, and Cristoba joined her beside Tonoemu.

"Who are you?" She asked, hiding behind her father.

"I'm a friend of your _Tall One_. . ." Victoria smiled and the little girl instantly knew she could trust the pretty woman.

"Oh!"

"Can you tell me where he is?" Victoria held out her hand and the little girl glanced uncertainly back to her father for permission. When Tonoemu nodded, the little girl slid her little fingers into Victoria's hand and led her down a small path to her home.

"He might be sleeping. He sleeps a lot." The little girl happily chatted away and Victoria instantly imagined having her own raven-haired child with deep, penetrating blue eyes. Her heart was pounding when they stopped outside the entrance to the round hut and the little girl called for her mother.

A near perfect duplicate of the little girl stepped out of the hut and smiled a bit warily at the Spaniards. "This lady is a friend of _Tall One_."

"Oh?" Kuyuma raised a curious eyebrow. "Are all these friends of his?" She glanced at Alejandro, Cristoba, and Felipe.

"I am Luis Cristoba. I believe your _Tall One_ asked this man," he indicated the Indian standing behind them, "to find me and bring me here."

"Oh, yes. You may come in but please keep your voice low." She opened the flap. "Sanhican has a bad head injury and if we are too loud, his head hurts very much."

"Please – may I come?" Victoria asked, her eyes pleading with Kuyuma.

"Are you his mate?"

"Yes." Victoria answered without thinking.

"I am his father and this," Alejandro indicated Felipe, "is his son."

"Oh?" Kuyuma's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He told me he did not have children. But," she glanced uncertainly at Victoria's waist, "that he hoped to soon."

Victoria blushed and Alejandro smiled warmly. If only it were possible. If only it truly were his son, perhaps - . He dared not hope any further. "Felipe is an adopted and Diego and Victoria are not married – yet."

"Oh."

"Let us not delay." Tonoemu said, growing impatient with his wife's reluctance to let the strangers see her charge. "They will be quiet so as not to disturb his rest."

Victoria managed to enter the hut first and her eyes immediately fell on the inert form of the injured man. She had seen that outline so many times in shadow and tears instantly sprang to her eyes. "Diego!" She whispered and fell to her knees beside him.

The world behind her fell away and she didn't hear the collective gasp come from the friends behind her. Victoria brushed a gentle hand over Diego's forehead, down his cheek and over his lips before bending to embrace him tightly.

"Diego?" She said softly and rested her hand against his bandaged wrist.

Diego woke slowly, his mind barely registering the familiar voices. He shifted uncomfortably and groaned when he tried to move too quickly. He simply turned his head and opened his eyes, squinting at Victoria.

Alejandro had moved to his other side and was also on his knees, whispering to his son and clutching his hand.

"Victoria?" Diego whispered. "This is a dream. This can't be-"

His voice sounded so weak to her ears, so different. But that didn't stop the elation at seeing him alive that poured from her eyes. "I've come to realize that you dream often of me, querido." Victoria leaned down and pressed her lips to his, eliciting a soft gasp from him.

"Always." Diego whispered, lifting his injured arm to brush his fingertips across her cheek. In his weak state, he was incapable of continuing the ruse that had kept them apart for so long.

Victoria kissed his fingers and then covered them with her own. "We thought you were dead. Oh, Diego the last month has been the worst of our lives."

"Querida-" Diego breathed, his vision blurred and he groaned as a sharp stab of pain shot through his skull.

Alejandro pressed a hand to Diego's forehead and glanced at Kuyuma in concern.

"He has a bad head injury. Too much movement makes his head hurt badly."

"We need to take him to a doctor." Alejandro glanced at Cristoba for help.

"Our shaman has looked after him. He is lucky to be alive." Kuyuma tried not to be insulted.

"I don't want him to leave!" Hunata whimpered.

Victoria's smiled sadly at the distraught little girl. Diego had certainly earned the little one's love in such a short amount of time. She bent to press a kiss to Diego's forehead and turned her full attention on the little girl though still clutching his hand tightly in her own. "You can come visit him. Anytime you want. I'll come get you."

Alejandro knew he would need to treat this situation delicately so as not to offend the Indians who had saved his son's life. But he wanted to get his son back to town. Into a soft, comfortable bed where he could have a doctor look at him.

"He cannot move very well," Kuyuma said, as if reading Alejandro's mind.

"I can if I have to," Diego said quietly, determination creeping into his voice.

"He is too injured. His leg, his arm, his shoulder, his head," Kuyuma said almost desperately. She didn't want her patient to leave. She'd grown accustomed to his calming presence in her life.

As Luis Cristoba knelt at Diego's head and lifted his shoulders, Diego opened his eyes and held out his hand to the distraught Indian woman. He leaned heavily against Cristoba and took a few deep breaths. "I thank you for your excellent care but my family can remove the burden from your shoulders now."

Kuyuma took the hand immediately and fell to her knees beside him. "I don't want you to go."

Diego closed his eyes as realization dawned over his foggy mind. Victoria rested a hand on his cheek and he relished the gentle touch for a few moments before opening his eyes again. "You have a family that needs you. Just as I do. You must let me go with them."

A tear dripped down Kuyuma cheek and her husband pulled her to her feet. The tension in the hut raised tenfold. "You dishonor me!" He turned angry eyes on Diego and Alejandro. "Get him out of here."

"Tonoemu. . ." Diego began but the enraged Indian held out a hand.

"I don't know what you've done to bewitch Kuyuma but you will not do so to anyone else." He turned to Alejandro. "Leave. Now."

Little Hunata began crying hysterically at her father's raised tone and at the despair she could see etched into her mother's pretty features.

Victoria glanced back one more time in thanks but Tonoemu blocked her vision of his wife and daughter.

Diego groaned as Cristoba, Alejandro, and Felipe lifted him as best they could to the carriage. Using what little strength he had, Diego was able to climb into the carriage before he slumped very ungracefully against the seat. Alejandro sat on one side and Victoria the other while Luis and Felipe sat in facing him.

Diego's head spun but the pounding that he was so used to every time he moved wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He knew he was leaning heavily against Victoria but he was too weak to move. His head pillowed on her shoulder until she shifted slightly, wrapped one arm around him and pillowed his head on her chest.

He could feel his father stiffen on his other side at the intimate contact. Diego could only bring himself to smile amusedly at the sight he and Victoria must have made. But he didn't care. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep as the carriage took them back toward the Santa Barbara pueblo.

* * *

When he awoke next, it was morning. He dimly recalled being lifted into the carriage, sleeping against his querida's breast, and being settled into a soft, comfortable bed.

Diego opened his eyes slowly, ready for the pounding to begin. To his surprise, his head didn't hurt until the sunlight reached his eyes. Then he groaned and lifted his hand across his face.

"I've sent for a doctor to come examine you, Diego." His father's voice said.

To his other side, Victoria held a spoon to his mouth. "Eat this. It will help you get your strength back."

He opened his lips and took what she spooned into his mouth, savoring the taste of the beef stock. A few more sips and he was done, weak from just the simple exertion of opening his mouth and swallowing.

A few minutes later, the doctor arrived and hurried the concerned family out of Diego's room. It took far longer to examine him than Alejandro would have liked, and it didn't help that Felipe and Victoria were pacing holes into the floor.

When the doctor came out, his expression was one of concerned reservation.

"He's asleep."

Alejandro nodded and Felipe and Victoria immediately looked toward the doctor with impatient concern.

"I won't give you false hope, señor de la Vega. Your son is very badly injured." He indicated that the family sit before he continue. They did so grudgingly. "The wound in his leg and in his shoulder are well healed. The break in his leg will heal well enough given time. His wrist has been well splintered and is healing fine."

"His head injury?" Alejandro asked, afraid of the answer but needing to know.

"That is what concerns me. He seems lucid enough. He knows the year, his name, all of the pertinent information. But his vision is blurred and his head constantly hurts, made worse by sunlight." The doctor took a seat across from Alejandro. "He did tell me that the pain has lessened since he woke, but he can't tell me how long he's been awake and coherent."

"What is his prognosis?" Alejandro asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"If this doesn't go away on its own, I don't quite know. I've checked his head and I don't see any external swelling but that doesn't mean that there isn't something going on where I cannot see."

"Swelling inside his head?" Victoria asked, swallowing nervously.

"That is very possible, yes."

"Is there something that can be done for that?" Alejandro asked quickly.

"There is, but if I don't know where the swelling is, I can't even try. A surgery of that kind kills the patient more often than not."

"He can't tell you where it hurts?"

The doctor smiled sadly at Victoria. "Oh, he can. But it is not just one place. And I do not want to perform any kind of surgery right now until he regains some strength." A moment of silence passed and the doctor continued. "The only problem with waiting is that there could be some kind of hemorrhage if there is undue pressure that needs to be released."

"That would kill him." Alejandro said slowly.

"Yes. Instantly." The doctor said with a sigh.

Victoria began to tremble and Alejandro placed an arm around her shoulders. "Have you told Diego any of this?"

"Yes. He asked me quite a lot of questions while I examined him. I must say I am impressed with his knowledge of medicine. He's got a very brilliant mind."

Alejandro nodded. "That's why I sent him to Madrid to study the arts and sciences. I knew that's where his passion lay."

"He is very well educated and well spoken, even with this injury, which gives me some hope. But if his body begins to work against him, it will only be a matter of time. I suggest you spend time with him, talk to him. Make a decision, while he is still conscious and lucid, about what he would like you to do if his condition deteriorates."

The doctor stood and they stood with him. "Does he have a will? Dependants?"

"We don't yet have any children." Victoria said instantly and the doctor smiled sadly at her.

"Forgive me, señora. I didn't realize you were his wife." The doctor nodded as if for the first time noticing the ring on her finger.

Victoria did nothing to correct his false assumption nor did Alejandro or Felipe. She simply turned his attention with a simple, innocent question. "Will you return tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will return at first light. Please call on me should you have need."

Alejandro walked the doctor to the door. "Thank you, Señor. You will be well compensated for your time."

When Alejandro went back to the sitting room, where he'd left Victoria and Felipe, they were nowhere to be found. He moved to the doorway of Diego's room, watching the hope and despair wash across his children's faces as they watched him sleep. If Diego died, he needed to make sure Felipe and Victoria were made members of his family. His son's letter laid out his final wishes in great detail. This is something he wanted to do while Diego still lived. And he could, in part, make that happen.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Felipe gave you the letters." Diego said quietly. It wasn't a question. And it was the only explanation that Diego's scattered brain could come up with for Victoria's willingness to marry him tonight.

"He did."

Diego nodded, his whole body shaking with a heavy sigh. With heavily lidded eyes, he turned his head toward Felipe. "Believed I was dead, hmm?" Diego tried to smile.

Felipe swallowed hard and nodded, wiping quickly at a tear that appeared unbidden at the corner of his eye.

"I have too much to live for, Felipe," Diego gripped the boy's hand tightly. "It won't be so easy for de Soto to kill me."

"But he almost did, Diego," Victoria brought his hand to her lips and closed her eyes. "I would never forgive him if –"

"And I would end his life with my bare hands, Diego." Alejandro added with a determined tone to his voice Diego had not heard in a long time.

"And end your lives as surely as he'd ended mine?" Diego offered with a frown. "That's why I never told you. Your safety was more important to me."

"And your love is more important to me." Victoria kissed the fingers she held.

"This isn't the way I'd envisioned our conversation about my secret to go." Diego chuckled softly. "Victoria, at least, I expected to behave like a rampaging lioness. Her eyes glowing with rage, her hair all in disarray. Just the way I like to see her." He admitted with a happy smile.

Victoria grinned and brushed her hand across his cheek. "Later. When you're better, I will fulfill that expectation. You do, after all, have a lot of explaining to do."

Diego nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. "I hope I live to give it to you."

Victoria refused to think morbidly. "It will take a lot more than a little fall to kill you, Diego. Past experience has taught me, us, that."

"Let him rest for a while before the padre arrives." Alejandro rested his hand on Victoria's shoulder. Alejandro rested a hand on her shoulder. "Victoria, dear. Come with me, please."

She was reluctant to leave but Diego smiled weakly and squeezed her hand. "Go, querida. I'm not going anywhere."

Victoria nodded and bent to embrace him tightly, brushing her lips against his before she stood and followed Alejandro out of the bedroom.

Diego sank weakly against the pillows and Felipe simply leaned forward and clutched his hand, willing the tears away. The boy knew Diego needed to gather whatever strength he could before the padre arrived and simply lay his head next to Diego's arm to lend the injured man his comforting presence.

Victoria followed Alejandro into the adjoining room and gasped when he pulled a very elegant shawl from his packed things. "I would be honored if you would wear this as a mantilla for the ceremony."

Victoria gaped at him as he set it over her shoulders. The green embroidered silk and lace shimmered in the lamplight and Victoria instantly knew it had belonged to Elena de la Vega.

"I bought this for my wife after Diego was born. It is appropriate that it should go to you." Alejandro's eyes beamed proudly with unshed tears and Victoria didn't have the heart to decline.

"I would be honored to wear it, Alejandro."

"Father, Victoria." Alejandro corrected and embraced her tightly. It was remarkable how well she fit into his embrace, as if she had always been meant to be there. With a sudden clarity, he realized that this fiery tempered lady had always been meant to be his daughter.

From the time she could walk, her mother had brought her to the hacienda. The Escalante's, even though they were of a different class, had been friends of the de la Vega's for years. His Elena loved the little raven-haired girl from the moment she saw her. Even when she dug holes in his wife's garden or insisted on playing with Diego and her brothers in a most unladylike fashion. Alejandro knew even then, buried deeply in his heart, that she would one day marry his son.

"You must call me father."

"Father." Victoria allowed a small smile.

They returned to Diego's room just as the padre was arriving.

"Good evening, Padre." Alejandro inclined his head respectfully. "Thank you for coming."

Padre Dominguez nodded solemnly. "I understand I have a twofold mission this evening?" He had read the letter requesting his presence carefully, realizing that he was not only performing a wedding but listening to confession as well.

"Yes. My son was badly injured from a recent fall but he wants to make this lady," he indicated Victoria with a small smile, "his wife in case he does not survive his injuries."

"I see." The padre said slowly. This was a most unusual request. "I shall need to verify that your son is coherent enough to understand and repeat the necessary vows."

"Of course." Alejandro led the way into the room and Diego opened his eyes slowly, squinting as the blurry figures moved closer.

After a few tense minutes, the padre was convinced that Diego was coherent enough to take and understand the meaning of the marriage vows.

"I will listen to confession before I perform the ceremony. I wish you to enter into this marriage with clean souls."

Alejandro, Felipe and Victoria filed out of the room so Diego could begin. One by one, they all spoke with the padre privately until they were finished, their consciousness' clearer for the first time in weeks.

Victoria stood by the bed and took Diego's hand. He gently squeezed it, hoping that he would be able to make it through the ceremony without loosing his strength completely. His head was throbbing painfully but at least he could keep his eyes open in the lamplight.

Alejandro's eyes misted as his children repeated the familiar verses, binding them in sickness and in health to one another for as long as they lived.

With a little difficulty, Diego was able to place his mother's ring on his beloved's finger at last and a weak but longing kiss followed, sealing their union.

"I believe this young man needs his rest." The padre touched Diego's forehead and frowned at the warmth he found there.

Felipe hugged Diego and Victoria and left the room followed by Alejandro and then the padre.

"This isn't the wedding night I would have wanted for us, querida." Diego said, closing his eyes as the pounding in his head became nearly unbearable.

Victoria draped his mother's shawl over a nearby chair and sat on the bed, near his head, and began to massage his temples. Her gentle fingers gently kneaded the skin and Diego instantly relaxed, the pain lessening.

"Ah, that feels good." He whispered, sinking his weight into the pillows.

She slid down and pressed her lips to his temple, sliding them ever so slowly to his closed eyes, down to his cheek and finally across his lips. "I love you."

He sighed but said nothing and she knew he too weak to return even the slightest pressure. She stood and slipped off her sandals. Then drew back the covers on the bed and slipped in beside him. She rested her head on the pillow beneath his shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to the warm skin. She wrapped her fingers in his and settled into the cushions, relishing the feel of his warm body next to hers.

After a few moments, he shifted and she could feel his arm move behind her shoulder and draw her against his side. "At least let me hold my wife on our wedding night." Diego whispered, eyes still closed in an attempt to shut out the unrelenting pounding.

"Sleep, Diego." She whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "I will be here when you wake."

* * *

When Alejandro woke the next morning, he knocked softly on the door before letting himself into his son's room. He halted in the doorway to the bedroom, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth at the sight before him. This wasn't something he should be witnessing, but it warmed his heart and gave him a small measure of hope for his son's recovery.

Victoria lay on her side, hand flattened in the center of his chest, her head pillowed on his uninjured arm. Diego's hand clearly covered and held her much smaller one as they slept and his arm draped over her shoulder as she pressed against his side.

Another knock on the door startled him and he turned to answer it, admitting the doctor with a small smile. "One moment. I will wake them."

The doctor nodded and took a seat in the sitting room while Alejandro returned to the bedroom to wake Victoria.

Victoria shook the sleep out of her head quickly when Alejandro walked in. She was already fully clothed but slipped from beneath the covers quickly and slid on her sandals.

"He's going to make me leave anyway. I will go wash and be back soon." Victoria brushed a gentle kiss across her husband's lips and trailed the palm of her hand down his cheek before excusing herself from the room.

Alejandro nodded with a smile and summoned the doctor.

"He's got a bit of a fever now which is not encouraging. He didn't have much of one when I examined him yesterday."

Diego was still deeply asleep and this also concerned the doctor. His preliminary efforts to rouse the injured man had produced not more than a groan of restlessness.

"His head wound and now the fever are all that really concerns me. His body will heal from the other injuries, eventually. "

"But if he is too weak because of those other injuries - "

"That is a concern." The doctor admitted with a reluctant sigh.

"So there is nothing to do but wait and pray?"

"Unfortunately, that is all that can be done for him at this time."

Alejandro led the doctor into the sitting room where Felipe and Victoria waited anxiously for news. The grim look on the men's faces caused Victoria to close her eyes tightly against tears she had told herself she would not shed.

"All we can do is wait." Alejandro said with a sigh as he led the doctor to the door.

"I will return tomorrow." Said the doctor before the door closed behind him.

Felipe returned Alejandro's look of despair when the older man turned from the door. Victoria had already gone back into the bedroom and was sitting next to her husband, whispering soothing words. Alejandro stood in the doorway, unwilling to intrude upon the moment. His son was married to this lady now and they deserved some measure of privacy, even with the severity of his injuries.

"After all the time it's taken us to reach this place, Diego," Victoria's small hand rested in Diego's, squeezing gently, "don't expect I'm going to let you go so easily."

"I won't ever let you go, querida." Diego's voice was weaker than yesterday, no doubt due to the fever sapping what remained of his strength.

Victoria stifled a sob and lay her head against his shoulder. When she draped her arm across his chest and set her fingers in his other hand, Diego forced a small smile.

"You read - the - letters." He clearly didn't remember their earlier conversation on the matter.

She briefly wondered if he remembered marrying her. "Yes. We did." Victoria answered truthfully. There would be no more secrets between them any longer.

"Then - "

"There will be time for explanations later, Diego," Victoria raised her head and brushed her lips against his. "I will be very happy to sit and listen to them. But for now, you need rest."

"I will rest." Diego turned his head and with difficulty, opened his eyes and ignored the pain long enough to longingly gaze at his wife. "I love you, Victoria. I have for a very long time. Never doubt that."

"I know." Victoria admitted with a small smile and then pressed her fingers to his lips.

* * *

Diego's fever raged uncontrollably for two days causing newfound worry to crease the brows of his exhausted family.

Victoria steadfastly refused to leave Diego's side, even when the doctor arrived to examine him. She was his wife now and she would not be put off like a child. She'd slept little, instead spoke to Diego in hushed tones, murmuring words of love for his ears only. She kept a cool cloth draped over his forehead, doing her best to help his body break free of the fever that had gripped it in a seemingly relentless hold.

Sometime during the second night, Victoria could feel Diego tremble violently. She snuggled closer to him, gathering him in her arms and holding him tight. He whimpered deliriously at her touch but did not push her away.

Victoria woke to a solid, firm pressure wrapped around her waist. She breathed deeply and trembled when she felt warm breath on her ear. With a momentary flash of panic, she relaxed realizing she must have rolled over in the middle of the night. Her back was now to Diego and his arm was draped over her waist, his face buried in her hair.

Without removing his arm, she rolled over to face him and brushed her hand against his cheek. Relieved to feel that his fever appeared to have broken, she trailed her hand across his whiskered chin.

It had been days since he'd been shaved and she couldn't help but think he looked rather roguishly handsome with a few days growth on his chin. She brushed her lips against his and was surprised to feel his unconscious response.

"Diego?" She nuzzled his cheek in an effort to rouse him. All she received in answer was a deep sigh.

Consciousness slowly returned and his mind was clearer than it had been in days. His arm slid from her waist and he rubbed his face with his hand.

Victoria sat up in concern and covered that hand with her own. "Your fever broke in the night."

Diego risked opening his eyes and squinted at the light that filtered in through the windows. He groaned and sank weekly into the pillows.

Victoria pushed quickly to her feet and drew the curtains closed. "Is that better?"

Diego nodded. "Much."

Victoria poured a cool glass of water and lifted it to Diego's lips. "Drink slowly."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked quietly, rubbing his temples. He felt different. The pain in his head was different.

"Nearly two days." Victoria brushed her fingers lightly across his cheek.

"The doctor will be back this morning," Alejandro suddenly appeared in the open doorway. "He will be pleased to see you conscious." Alejandro's eyes narrowed as he watched his son rub his temples. "Your head still hurt?"

"I'm beginning to get used to it."

Victoria stood and kissed Diego's cheek before leaving her husband to speak to his father.

Alejandro sighed deeply. "The doctor won't be pleased."

"There's very little regarding my injuries that he has been pleased about," Diego released a frustrated sigh. He squeezed his eyes tight and then opened them, squinting as his vision cleared momentarily and then blurred once more.

"And your vision is still blurred?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes. Everything is blurry. I can see shapes but that's all."

Alejandro frowned but any response he may have made was cut short when Victoria swept back into the room.

A small grin touched the corner of Alejandro's lips as Victoria set the bowl and brush on the table beside the bed. "Would you excuse us for a few minutes?" Victoria asked with a shy smile and Alejandro suddenly felt like he was intruding on an intensely private moment. Concern for his son and desire to give them some time alone warred within his mind. But after a few moments, he relented and stepped out of the room.

"Plan to take advantage of my weakened state?" Diego asked with a small smile, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing pain in his temples.

"There will be time for that when you are better." Victoria's eyes locked with his and she slid her hand into his and squeezed tightly.

"I may never recover fully, Victoria." He said softly, wanting to share his fear with the woman he loved.

She didn't answer, simply pressed him against the pillows. "Lean back and relax." She refused believe that he would never recover.

A small smile curled the corner of his mouth as she began to brush a creamy substance across his cheek. He sighed at the feel of her fingers on his skin when she snapped open the straight blade.

"Be still."

Slowly, she scraped the blade across his cheek removing the dark hair that had been left untended for the last few days. Her fingers were gentle as she slowly tilted his head to give her blade better access to his whiskered skin.

Diego's heart thudded in his chest and his breathing quickened. Even through the throbbing pain in his head, he relished the feel of her fingers delicately touching his skin. If only his head would stop its incessant pounding, and he was not so weak, he could roll her over and make her his wife in more than name only. But the pain in his head worsened the longer he remained upright and as Victoria finished, he released a deep, shuddering breath born of concealed pain.

Diego covered his face with his hands and rubbed his temples. The discomfort had increased since he'd been awake and now a needle-like pain pricked at his eyes. Normally, he wouldn't show such weakness but he could feel the stinging tears welling behind his closed lids. The pain was growing unbearable and he swallowed a sob-laden breath.

"Diego?"

He barely heard Victoria's concerned question, barely felt her hands pulling his own away from his face. She brushed her thumbs across his cheek, capturing the tears that fell unbidden from his tightly closed eyelids.

"Diego?"

If he weren't in so much pain, he would have been alarmed at the panicked strain he could hear in her voice.

"Dios," he could hear her strangled whisper but could not find his voice to ask what was wrong. Pain so great burst through his eyes and drew his breath into his lungs as he inhaled sharply.

He forced his eyes open but blinked rapidly as the salty tears burned. Diego noticed, with a mild concern, that Victoria must have extinguished the lamp. It was disturbingly dark in the room now despite the fact that he knew it was early morning.

"Victoria? Why did you extinguish the lamp?" He finally breathed when the pain seemed to lessen. He turned his head toward Victoria and heard a strained whisper, which unnerved him.

"I didn't, Diego."

His breath caught and he reached his hands to his eyes just as Victoria called for Alejandro. The fright he could hear in her voice caused him instant concern.

"I can't see." He said swallowing the instant fear that gripped his mind. He clutched at the bedcovers for her hand.

"Victoria?" Alejandro, followed by Felipe, rushed into the room at hearing Victoria's panicked voice.

"What is - " Alejandro stopped suddenly, the question trailing into silence when he noticed Victoria's stunned expression.

Victoria turned tear-filled eyes on Alejandro and held out her hands, revealing the fingers that had wiped away Diego's earlier tears were now covered with streaks of blood.

Alejandro rushed to Diego's bedside, stopping suddenly when he noticed his son's open, unfocused eyes. The whites had turned a deep red and from the corners, where one would expect to find tears, a thin line of blood rolled down his cheeks.

"Madre de dios," Alejandro gasped, his eyes widening in fear.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What is it?" Diego asked, wiping at the annoying _tears_.

"Felipe," Alejandro whirled on the stunned boy. "Send for the doctor at once."

"Father?" Diego asked, frustrated by the unrelenting pain pulsing behind his eyes and the disturbing realization that he could not see anything.

"Diego, lie back." Alejandro pushed at his son's shoulders, trying to steady his shaking voice.

"Victoria?" Diego asked next, fear rising in his chest. Strange that he could now keep his eyes open but could no longer see through them.

"Diego, listen to your father," Victoria sat next to him and held his hand, noticing his body tense with frustration.

Diego squeezed his eyes shut as they began to sting once more and sighed deeply when a cool, damp cloth brushed against his closed eyelids.

Time passed slowly as Victoria and Alejandro exchanged pained and worried looks, at the same time trying to calm themselves enough not to alarm Diego.

"Where is that doctor!" Alejandro muttered through gritted teeth.

Victoria pressed a mug of tea to Diego's lips and bade him to drink. She had mixed a pain agent into the liquid but it was not having as swift a reaction as she would have liked.

When Felipe burst through the door, the doctor in tow, Victoria heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Let me see him." The doctor brushed passed Victoria and she swallowed the ire that instantly rose as she was parted from her husband's side.

"Doctor. I seem to have lost my eyesight." Diego forced himself to remain calm.

"Yes, so I've been told. Open your eyes, please."

The doctor's sharp intake of breath was not lost on Diego. "What is it?" He asked. His already short temper was being tested as he asked, yet again, what was wrong. They obviously saw something that he could not.

"The whites of your eyes have turned a deep red-hue." The doctor knew better than to keep this information from his scientific-minded patient.

"This is why I am unable to see?" Diego asked with a wince as the doctor examined one eye with a cold instrument.

"Yes, I believe so."

Diego swallowed and clenched his hands into tight fists but his father covered the fist with his own hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Do you feel any pain?" The doctor asked, concerned that the young man was far more lucid than he had been the previous day but his condition seemed to have worsened.

"If you would be so kind as to rip my eyeballs from their sockets, no, I believe there would be no more pain." Diego's attempt to lighten the mood failed.

"Son, please."

"Diego . . ." Victoria began.

"I can't see." Diego said with a slightly exasperated air. "And my head no longer hurts, with the exception of the increasing pressure and stinging pain behind my eyes."

"It's not often I have an occasion to see something like this, but it is an ailment that is not all together uncommon, " the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked, eyes narrowing.

"It appears the pressure in Diego's head, which has been causing him so much pain, has found a natural way to relieve itself."

"Through his eyes?" Victoria's voice held a bit of wonder.

"Yes. The pressure has caused blood vessels to burst behind his eyes which is causing the sharp stinging pain." The doctor continued to examine his patient carefully. This was a condition he had never seen, only read about in European textbooks.

"Is there a treatment?" Victoria asked, afraid of the answer but needing to know.

"No." Diego answered with a heavy sigh. He, too, had read about this condition.

The doctor nodded in agreement as Alejandro and Victoria exchanged panicked looks.

"The pressure must alleviate itself."

"A cold compress might help with the swelling." Diego added.

"Yes. It may help." The doctor finished his exam and gathered his things.

"How long will this last?" Alejandro asked, his eyes falling with concern on his only son.

"Until the pressure has been adequately released," The doctor answered. "There is no guarantee that . . . " He glanced at Diego, then toward his family, "that his eyesight will return. You must be prepared in case it does not."

Victoria quickly moved to the doctor's vacated spot as Alejandro led him to the door.

"Fate continues to conspire against us, querida," Diego felt Victoria's hand slid into his and he brought it to his lips and kissed the slim fingers.

"We will endure." Victoria sat beside him on the bed and leaned against his shoulder. "We always have."

He turned his head and pressed his lips into her hair. "Lay with me. Let me hold you." He whispered.

She instantly stretched her legs onto the bed and curled herself around him.

* * *

The next morning, Victoria slid from beneath the covers and brushed her lips across Diego's, their customary good morning greeting. She trailed her fingers down his cheek and rested her forehead against his before getting up and pulling some clothes out of the wardrobe at the opposite side of the room.

Once dressed, she pulled open the door between the bedroom and sitting room and padded over to where Felipe was curled into an oversized chair. He was sound asleep and she regretted having to wake him.

Felipe's eyes widened in hope as he shook the sleep from his head, but Victoria shook her head slowly. "Can you sit with him for a little while? I don't want him to be alone when he wakes and I have – an errand to run."

Felipe nodded and immediately went into the bedroom. Victoria sighed and unfolded the beautiful shawl that lay on a nearby table; the one she had used as a mantilla when she and Diego were married. She placed it carefully over her shoulders and left the room.

Alejandro found her in the one place he had spent a great deal of time in himself. If his daughter-in-law wasn't beside his son, there was only one other place she would be – at the church.

He knelt beside her in silence and he didn't need to look at her face to know that she had been crying. Saying his own heartfelt prayers, he glanced at the statue with her arms outspread as if bestowing a blessing and prayed fervently that his son would survive this new complication to his already severe injuries.

After a few moments, Alejandro put a comforting arm around Victoria and hugged her close. He couldn't stop the tears that slipped down his cheeks as the two of them sobbed together, their tears dropping onto the wood floor to mingle with the countless many that had gone before.

The padre watching the scene at the altar lowered his eyes sadly, thinking the young man he'd visited a few days prior had passed away. The good friar made his way down the aisle and spoke quietly. "I am here if you have need of my services, my children."

Victoria turned tear-filled eyes on the padre. "Please pray with us?"

The padre knelt beside the distraught woman and took her hand.

"It isn't fair, Padre." Victoria began, sobbing with each breath. "Diego is such a good man. He doesn't deserve his life to end this way."

"Only God can choose how one's life is to end, my child. Perhaps it was time to call him home."

"No," Victoria shook her head in denial. "It is not time. He has too many people who need him, who depend on him, who – love him. We can't lose him now."

The padre watched Victoria very carefully. _Perhaps he had missed something._ The lady was speaking of her husband as if he was not yet dead.

"Child –"

"God wouldn't take him from us, not after we just found him." Victoria turned imploring eyes on the padre as Alejandro watched silently, his heart in his throat. "He wouldn't be so – cruel."

"Your husband's life is in God's hands." The padre said softly. "Trust that he will know how to properly care for that life."

Victoria nodded and the padre lifted his own voice in prayer. Countless minutes later, Victoria and Alejandro left the church, their hearts a bit lighter than when they'd entered.

* * *

Over the next few days, the doctor came and went, pleased with the progress Diego had made.

The pressure behind his eyes was lessoning every day and his sight had returned, even in small measures. He could see shadow and light.

This encouraged the doctor as well as his family who waited by his side, night and day.

"More soup?" Victoria asked with a sweet smile Diego could not see.

She sat at the head of the bed, spooning soup into her husband's mouth. His earlier, stubborn attempts to do it himself had only resulted in his making a mess of his clothing and the bed coverings. Interestingly, it had been the cause of their first fight as well.

Alejandro grinned in remembrance.

"I can do it myself!" Diego argued, unseeing eyes glaring in the general direction of his wife.

"No, you can't," came Victoria's quick retort and an equally withering glare that her husband could not see. "If you spill it all over yourself, I will laugh and make you clean it up!"

"Fine!" Diego snapped and held out his hands expecting Victoria to place the bowl into them.

"Oh, no, Diego," Victoria began crossing her arms. "If you're so much better, you can get it off the tray yourself!"

"Well," Alejandro interjected. It would be the _only_ time he would dare to do so during one of their fights ever again. "Diego is definitely feeling better. I've never heard him argue so vehemently before."

Two pairs of eyes turned and glared at him and Alejandro hid a grin behind his book.

"Victoria," Diego said quietly.

"Yes?" The triumphant look on Victoria's face was lost on Diego.

"At least give me the bowl. I said I could feed myself, nothing more."

Alejandro fought the rising urge to laugh. His son, so used to doing everything for himself now found that he had to depend on others. That had to be a blow to his pride. Alejandro understood, had felt that way himself many times after an injury. But never, ever, had he been foolish enough to get into a fight with his wife over such a thing.

Victoria waited for several moments, glancing down at the bowl in her hand. Slowly, she placed a tray on her husband's lap and then set the bowl down atop it. Next to the bowl she placed a large mouthed spoon. "There, all yours." Victoria sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

The first few, tentative bites, made it to Diego's mouth with little problem. But as he gained confidence, he lost his concentration and Victoria bit back a chuckle as the next spoonful of beef-filled broth spilled down the front of Diego's nightshirt.

"Oh be quiet," Diego turned his head in the direction he knew Victoria was sitting. "I've done fine so far."

"Of course you have." Victoria tried to keep the amusement out of her tone, but failed.

Diego scowled at her and concentrated deeply on bringing the spoon to his mouth. He smiled triumphantly as the next few bites reached their destination with only a few drops spilling onto his nightshirt. His hand was starting to shake from overuse but Diego was determined to finish the contents of the entire bowl. Thankfully, Victoria couldn't hear his thoughts about the _size_ of the bowl.

After spilling three spoonfuls in a row down the front of his nightshirt, Diego leaned back with a heavy sigh. "Enough. You can take it away."

"You're done?" Victoria leaned forward a small smile on her lips.

"No." Alejandro, and even Victoria, winced at the defeated tone, "But I'm wearing more of it than I'm swallowing at the moment and I really don't wish to save any for later."

Victoria couldn't suppress the giggle and quickly snatched the tray off Diego's lap before he could slam his fist into it and make an even further mess.

One amused eyebrow lifted over his book, but Alejandro wisely chose to remain silent.

"Let me help you finish it then," Victoria pressed the spoon to his mouth and he'd planned to keep it tightly shut, if it wasn't for his stomach betraying his hunger by growling. "I'll order you some solid food tomorrow."

"That would be preferable," Diego said, more annoyed with himself than Victoria.

He finished the rest of his meal in silence and then Victoria reached out to unbutton his soiled nightshirt.

Alejandro had to remind himself that it was not against the bounds of propriety for Victoria to be disrobing his son. Diego was married to this woman, after all.

Victoria glanced down at the bed and then at Diego. She arrested her fingers and slid her hand into his. "Up."

Diego hesitated and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"You not only have remnants of your dinner down the front of you, but on the bedclothes as well." She helped him up and quickly lifted the nightshirt over his head. One quick glance down at the trousers he wore satisfied her that those didn't need to be changed. "And I have no intention of sleeping on beef scented covers tonight."

Alejandro coughed, hoping it was enough to hide the laughter that bubbled from his lips before he could stop it.

Victoria turned and glared at him. "Say goodnight to Diego, Father. He's going to bed when I get back."

Alejandro laughed and approached the bed as Diego sank back into the cushions – shirtless. "Well, son, you're definitely married."

Diego grinned, looking in the direction he knew his father to be sitting. "Yes, I suppose. I wish I could see her."

Alejandro nodded and rested his hand on his son's arm. "Soon, Diego. Let your body heal."

"Visiting hours are over," Victoria swept back into the room with Felipe in tow. "Say goodnight."

Felipe leaned in and hugged Diego and followed by Alejandro. "Sleep well, son."

Victoria spread the blanket over the bed and kissed each of the men in turn as they left the room. Glancing back at Diego, Victoria slid the door between the bedroom and the sitting room shut and then turned down the lamp.

* * *

Days later, Victoria woke just as the sun rose and rolled over, stretching languidly against Diego's side. She lifted her head and watched him sleep, a small smile curling her lips as she reached up to touch his soft, dark hair.

Diego opened his eyes and smiled, parting his lips in an invitation Victoria didn't hesitate to accept. His arms came down around her shoulders, pulling her deeper into his embrace.

When she flattened her palms against his bare chest, he sighed against her mouth. She could feel the evidence of his desire pressing against her thigh, had felt it for the last few evenings, but it was too soon. She didn't want him to suffer any kind of a relapse because they were unable to control their desires.

"Dios, I want you so badly," he whispered against her mouth as his lips trailed down her cheek to her neck.

"Not until you're better. You can barely see," Victoria breathed, but made no move to push him away. His touch simply felt too good.

"I can feel my way around your body," he whispered against her neck, but flinched as a needle-like pain shot through his eyes.

"See." Victoria threaded her hands through his hair and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Get better, Diego. We can wait."

"I don't want to wait." Diego muttered and Victoria smiled.

Truth be told, she didn't want to wait either.

TBC

Thethirdtroll - you should know by now I loveeeee to be evil :)

Teri - I won't kill him. Rarely do I kill him in my stories. But its so fun to torture him and put him through lots of pain!

Amarie5 - ok. I've left you all hanging long enough. Though, truthfully, I was just waiting for my beta reader to get back to me with these last few chapters.

Beverly - get the chance to read the rest yet:)

Andi - could I do that? Kill the poor man? After all this? Well, yes, I could . . . but will I . . . ?

Zeifanaat - here is your update . . . not sure if this is as much of a cliffhanger as the last chapter, but I was satisfied with it . . . hehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A knock on the door saved Victoria from having to put Diego off and she was grateful for being spared that unpleasant task.

"Ignore it," Diego muttered against her neck, his hands firmly holding her against him to prevent her from leaving the bed.

"Diego, Your father –"

"My father needs to realize that we are married," he muttered, ignoring the pain in his eyes.

"At least he's knocking now." Victoria chuckled. "In the days right after our marriage, he didn't even do that." She tugged his head up and pressed her lips to his. "Now let me go unless you want him to walk in on us."

"Maybe he needs to, just once."

"Diego . . ."

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes as Victoria slid out of bed and wrapped a robe over her shift.

When Victoria opened the door, Alejandro walked in, his eyes only for his son. "Ah, excellent, you're awake!"

"What is it, Father?" Diego asked with a heavy sigh.

The older man's eyes narrowed as he exchanged a look with Victoria.

She shrugged and placed a hand on her father-in-law's shoulder. "Talk to him, he's not in the best of moods." She swept out of the room, leaving father and son alone in relative silence.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Alejandro pulled the chair over to the bed and sank into it.

"If my eyes would cooperate, I'd be fine." The annoyance in his voice was clear.

"The doctor said it could take a few weeks. And with your head injury, perhaps longer."

'I know." Diego shifted uncomfortably and pulled the blankets to his waist.

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. "Is something else wrong?"

"Nothing that a complete recovery won't fix."

Alejandro noticed the strain in his son's voice and took it to mean that his son was impatient to get back to his life. "Patience, son. It will happen. You're healing. Your vision is returning . . . albeit slowly."

Before Diego could respond, Victoria returned with a tray of wonderfully aromatic food. Alejandro excused himself while Victoria fed her husband, noting that this time, he didn't fuss.

* * *

During the next week, Diego's condition only improved. On one particular visit, however, Diego asked to speak with the doctor alone. 

Victoria gave her husband a curious look but kissed him on the cheek and left the room, followed by Alejandro and Felipe.

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about?" The doctor settled into the chair next to the bed.

"My condition is improving, yes?"

"Rapidly, yes," the doctor steepled his fingers and gazed at his patient. "I now have no doubt you will make a full recovery. It will take some time to regain the full strength in your leg and wrist, and your eyes may be sensitive to light for a while." He leaned in and examined Diego's still very bloodshot eyes. "But the swelling is going down and the redness is abating."

"Slowly," Diego frowned.

"You must not be impatient. You're lucky to be alive."

"I know." Diego's gaze shifted from the bedcovers to the doctor. "I wanted to ask you something of – a personal nature."

The doctor regarded his patient with an unreadable expression. Hopefully, there were no other conditions Diego had been experiencing that he didn't know about. "Yes?"

Diego began slowly, slightly uncomfortable with the topic. "It's about physical relations." Victoria wasn't going to let him touch her if he didn't assure her that he was well enough to engage in the act. "As you know, Victoria and I were married when it wasn't clear if I was going to live through my injuries."

The doctor nodded, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Ah, yes. That's right."

"Well, I _am_ going to live and . . ." Diego lifted his eyes to meet the doctors, "and Victoria is afraid that I will have a relapse if –"

"I understand her concern and I share it."

Diego frowned, not expecting this answer.

"I would refrain from any strong physical activity for the next few weeks."

"_Weeks_?" Diego muttered sadly.

The doctor forced the grin from his face. After seeing the couple together, he could understand why his patient was eager to consummate their marriage. But, in good conscience, he couldn't advise Diego to take that step. Not until the young man was more fully recovered. "I'm sorry, Diego. I know my response is not the one you wanted to hear."

"Not exactly." Diego rubbed his eyes and then focused on the doctor again. While his sight was rapidly improving, he still often had to close and rub his eyes to keep his vision from blurring.

"I would also suggest," the doctor knew his patient wasn't going to be happy about this either, "that you wait until you've returned home and are in more familiar surroundings."

Diego stared unhappily at the doctor. "Why?"

"Any anxiety will be lower when you are home, in a familiar bed, surrounded by familiar people."

Diego rolled his eyes. "My anxiety is quite high enough lying here night after night with a beautiful wife sleeping right next to me."

The doctor stood as a knock came from behind the sitting room door. He leaned over and patted Diego's shoulder. "Well, you can always ask her to sleep elsewhere."

Diego glared darts at the doctor as he moved to open the door.

"Yes, yes, come in. We are quite finished."

Victoria swept into the room and perched herself on the bed. When she bent to kiss her husband on the cheek, Diego turned imploring eyes on the doctor. "See?"

The doctor laughed as he closed his bag and said, "I'll be back tomorrow," before shuffling out the door.

Victoria gave her husband a curious look but he simply muttered, "I'll tell you later."

Alejandro could tell instantly that something was bothering his son. They hadn't talked much about Zorro since he'd been found, intent only on ensuring that the man behind that mask received the best care possible. Now, Alejandro found himself wanting to discuss the masked man with his son. So caught up in his own thoughts, Alejandro completely missed the longing look Diego gave Victoria.

"I am going downstairs to get some breakfast," she announced, smiling warmly at her husband and caressing his unshaven cheek. Bending to kiss him before leaving, his mouth clung to hers before she pulled herself away, breathless. "You two talk. I'll be back shortly."

Diego heaved a huge breath and Alejandro chuckled, "Married life suits you."

Diego grinned, slightly embarrassed about exhibiting such behavior in front of his father. "I wish I was well enough to fully relish the experience."

"Ah," Alejandro finally understood. "Well, that can wait as I'm sure the doctor –" he stopped and stared at his son, "I certainly _hope_ – the doctor said the same?"

"Of course," Diego muttered sadly.

"Good."

Silence fell for a few moments while each man contemplated what they wanted to discuss.

"Diego," Alejandro found his voice first. "We need to discuss Zorro."

Diego glanced up as Felipe came in, smiling at the boy. "Sit, Felipe. We're discussing your favorite topic." Diego grinned as Felipe made the hesitant sign of a 'Z'.

Felipe took a seat opposite Alejandro and waited.

Diego turned to his father. "What would you like to know?"

"Its not what I want to know, Son. It's what we are going to do about him when we return home."

"Ah. I haven't given it much thought." Diego didn't admit all that had been on his mind as of late was the beautiful woman sharing his bed.

"I think we should let him remain dead, Diego." _There. He'd said it. _Alejandro only hoped that his son didn't vehemently refuse, as he expected.

Diego remained silent for a long time. He and Victoria had briefly discussed Zorro. Just recently, actually. "And if he's needed?" Diego asked quietly.

"When I left, Diego, the caballeros were ready to stand up to the alcalde's unjust taxation. The reports I've received from the pueblo since we've been here seem to support that they continue to do just that."

"So, Zorro is no longer needed."

"I hope not."

Diego remained silent for a long time, contemplating his life without Zorro. It was a day he'd longed for and now that day was upon him, he wasn't sure he was ready to give up the masked man.

"The people have finally begun to stand up for their rights." Diego shook his head. "I hoped that they would do that for so long."

"Now you can leave him behind, free of obligation, and begin your life." Victoria carried the tray over to the table and set it down. Turning to Alejandro, she motioned to the tray, "I brought you some juice. I wasn't sure if you'd eaten."

"Thank you, my dear."

Victoria smiled at Felipe, "And you too."

Felipe smiled bashfully and reached for the glass she handed to him over the bed.

"Hungry?" Victoria favored her husband with a warm smile.

Diego's voice was low, his eyes simmering as he gazed at her. "Always."

She blushed prettily and set the tray on his lap. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, oblivious to his father and Felipe sitting in the room.

"Diego –" Victoria trembled, as much from the gentle contact as from embarrassment at his bold action – with witnesses, even!

Diego shot her a wide-eyed innocent look before releasing her hand and picking up his fork. After a few bites, he extended the fork to his wife.

Victoria smiled prettily and let him feed her, oblivious for the moment, to the other two occupants of the room.

* * *

A few days later, the doctor returned with a few crude looking weights. Diego had answered his own door this time, clad still in a nightshirt and trousers. 

"I want to begin some strengthening exercises."

"I've been walking around more and more," Diego answered with a smile as Victoria looked up from her book.

"Well, as your eyesight returns, I want you to do as much as you can to regain your strength," the Doctor turned to Victoria, "and make sure he doesn't overexert himself, hmm?"

Diego rolled his eyes, catching the hidden meaning. "Don't worry, she's been very strict."

"Good." The doctor demonstrated how to use the weights and then examined his patient once more. "I'll return in a few days to check your progress. Please send for me if I am needed before then."

The couple nodded and Victoria proceeded to help her husband with the weights, offering soothing words when Diego grunted in pain and frustration.

After a few hours of slow progress, Diego sighed and crawled into bed, exhausted. "I think I may not be as strong as I'd like to think I am."

Victoria brushed her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. "You've got a long recovery ahead of you, Diego. But you are making good progress. The doctor and your father are amazed at how well you are doing."

"How about a walk in the moonlight later?" Diego asked, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"I would like that." Victoria slid down onto the bed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Now sleep, or you won't have the energy for a walk."

Diego chuckled, wrapped his arms around his lady and closed his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, after they'd eaten, Victoria draped the green shawl over her shoulders and slid her arm into her husband's. They bade Alejandro and Felipe goodbye as they walked out of the hotel arm in arm to enjoy the evening air. 

Lamplight was all that illuminated their way as they walked the short distance out of the pueblo and to the beach.

Diego had spent a great deal of time in Santa Barbara and knew of a perfectly secluded spot he wanted to take his lovely wife.

They walked in comfortable silence, simply enjoying one another's closeness and neither feeling the need to speak.

When they reached the edge of the beach, Diego turned and pressed her hands to his chest.

Victoria curled her fingers between the buttons of his shirt to touch his bare skin and smiled lovingly at her husband.

They studied one another wordlessly for a moment before his hands slid around her waist and pulled her against his chest. When their lips met, weeks of pent up passion flared between them. Their mouths clung to one another, drawing the life-giving breath from their lungs.

When they finally parted, Diego embraced his wife tightly, murmuring words of love. His warm lips peppered tiny kisses down her cheeks to her neck, pausing at the shawl draped casually over her shoulders.

Gentle hands slowly drew away the material covering her skin, giving his lips further territory to explore.

Victoria closed her eyes and sighed deeply, her body skin from the desire his touch had awakened in her body. She wanted desperately for him to continue but knew it was not possible. The doctor had advised them to wait and she would not risk the possibility of a relapse just to sate their desires. Threading slim hands through his hair, she tugged his lips from where they so lovingly trailed a line of moist fire down her skin.

The smoldering desire reflected in his eyes caused her heart to thud sharply in her chest. She brushed her lips against his apologetically and said, " Diego, you know we can't . . ."

He rested a long finger against her lips, silencing her protest. "I know," came his almost inaudible reply.

They sat for a long while, with Victoria still nestled comfortably on his lap, and watched the waves roll in with the high tide, depositing shells and other sea life. When Victoria shivered, Diego's arms tightened around his wife.

"You're chilled." Diego glanced down at her, concern worrying his handsome face. He pulled the shawl more firmly around her shoulders, and with a heavy sigh, said, "we should be getting back."

Victoria nodded wordlessly and they made their way slowly back to the pueblo and to their soft, comfortable bed.

* * *

Another week went by before the doctor pronounced Diego well enough to travel. 

With the wagon packed, Felipe mounted on Toronado, whom Diego was quite happy to see was well cared for, the de la Vegas began the long-awaited journey home.

On the way, Diego pulled Victoria into his arms and slid into the welcome comfort of Toronado's saddle. "It's all right, boy, "Diego soothed, passing his hand across the black stallion's long, proud neck.

Victoria leaned into her husband's arms and they rode in companionable silence for a good long while.

Before long, the hacienda was in sight and Diego had never been so happy and grateful to be home.

They had discussed how to approach their newfound relationship and had finally decided that it was best to let the pueblo believe that Victoria had turned to her old friend Diego in her time of grief.

In the months following Zorro's death, Victoria and Diego, whom they had met up with on the way to Santa Barbara, had grown close. Finally, they had decided to marry, thinking it was the best way to assuage their grief.

When Diego entered his bedroom, for the first time in months, a small smile spread across his handsome features. Womans clothing already hung in his wardrobe and as Victoria followed closely behind him into the room, he whirled on her in mock anger. "Already replaced me, hmm?"

At Victoria's confused look, he stepped away from the wardrobe to reveal women's clothing hanging within. "I'm hurt! My father, replacing me so soon after –"

Victoria caught the mirth in his eyes and launched herself into his arms, drawing his head down for a long, delectable kiss.

Alejandro, who had followed with a few additional packages, stopped in the doorway, grinning widely at the sight. "I'll leave these here," Alejandro dropped the packages onto the nearest table. "Maria has drawn baths for both of you." He began to back out of the room, and with a slight chuckle, added, "I'm sorry to admit the tubs are not big enough for two."

But Diego and Victoria didn't hear him. They were wrapped in one another's arms so tightly that Alejandro knew he wouldn't see them for the remainder of the evening.

Forced apart by the desire to wash the dirt and grime from their bodies, Diego and Victoria parted reluctantly.

Diego finished first and padded quickly and quietly into the bathing room adjoining his bedroom. He stopped short and caught his breath at the sight of the bath water lapping gently against his wife's bare skin as she washed her hair.

He crossed the distance between them in a hurry and slid long fingers into her soapy hair. "May I?" he asked, his voice deepening with arousal.

Her fingers, already rubbing her hair, curled around his for a moment before falling away.

With a small smile, he began to gently work the scented soap through her hair. He could hear her heavy sigh, feel her lean her head into his hands. Slowly, he massaged her scalp, sending small tremors of desire straight down her spine.

When he rinsed the soap away, Victoria turned wide, expectant eyes on her husband. She grinned when she noticed the sleeves of his long nightshirt were thoroughly soaked.

"Well, you'll need to remove that before getting into bed," she winked mischievously at him, " I don't want you catching your death of a cold."

Diego quickly rid himself of the offending garment by pulling it over his head and depositing it on the floor.

Victoria grinned and he leaned forward so that his lips were mere inches from hers, "Is that better, Señora de la Vega?"

Victoria's eyes slid appreciatively down her husband's well-muscled torso, finally coming to rest on the waistband of his trousers.

"A bit."

"Are you finished?" Diego asked slowly, feeling his body responding under her intense gaze.

"Oh, yes."

Diego reached for the large, soft towel and hesitantly wrapped it around her as she stood. "I've lost my mind to be covering this beautiful body," he whispered against her neck.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands at her waist the only thing holding the towel in place. "Then by all means, remove it." Victoria's eyes glinted playfully and she was not at all shocked when he did precisely as she asked.

"Much better," Diego murmured as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the adjoining bedroom.

TBC

**Thethirdtroll **– Ok, so there hasn't been too many days in between this chapter and the last….happy now? There's one more chapter left and then it will be done – Finally!

**Auriela30** – No, Diego isn't someone I really want to kill off. But its so fun to hurt him . . . just for the pleasure of getting him well again. Hehe. De Soto – well, I have no problems killing him. Hopefully, the end won't be too much of a disappointment. If you're expecting some big confrontation scene with the alcalde. He, unknowingly, did Diego a favor – he killed Zorro. Leaving Diego and Victoria free to begin a life together. But - the alcalde has been dealt with . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

By the next morning, word had spread that the de la Vegas had returned – with two added members of the family.

As they road through the plaza, Victoria wondered where de Soto's proudly erected memorial to the dead Zorro had gone. No remnant of that disturbing image remained in the plaza.

Even Alejandro was mildly concerned with this sudden change. _Surely de Soto hadn't had a change of heart?_

As they hitched their horses to the rail, de Soto strode across the plaza, eyes focused on the de la Vegas.

Alejandro noticed with interest as a few friends, taking drink nearby, watched the alcalde approach.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Señora?"

The statement sounded forced but Alejandro could hear curiosity hidden behind the tone.

Victoria smiled thinly at him. "If you can bring yourself to feel such emotion, alcalde, I can force myself to accept it."

Victoria clearly had nothing to say to the man who had so gleefully dangled the death of the man she'd loved before her very eyes.

De Soto smirked, understanding immediately the reason for her hostility. Well, he wouldn't stand for it. With one, last, triumphant jab, he spat, "Rushed into marriage with the first single man who would have you, hmm?" De Soto cast a glance at Alejandro. "I admit, you couldn't have done much better, marrying into such a wealthy family."

Victoria bristled at this but de Soto continued, a look of disgust crossing his features, "But – Don Diego? Why, you'd have been better off marrying Don Alejandro. At least he has some backbone!" De Soto laughed and Alejandro stepped forward, his eyes glaring darts at the alcalde.

"And deprive my father of the grandchildren he has not so quietly been prodding me about since my return from Spain?" Diego pulled Esperanza to a halt and dismounted with a smile.

De Soto stared at the caballero, annoyed that in his eagerness to taunt Victoria, he'd not heard the indolent man's approach.

Victoria smirked triumphantly at the alcalde and moved to Diego's side as he draped an arm around her waist. Diego didn't wait for de Soto's response before he smiled lovingly down at his wife and arched his head toward the tavern door. " Shall we?"

"Yes," Victoria shoved her nose into the air and turned on her heel, allowing her husband's hand to rest on the small of her back as they walked past the growing crowd and into the tavern.

"The de la Vegas can never be divided, alcalde." Alejandro grinned proudly at his son's back before turning back to de Soto, "I thought you'd learned that by now." The older de la Vega followed his son and Victoria into the tavern, leaving an angry Ignacio de Soto staring after him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Mendoza's eyes lit like a child surrounded by gifts on Christmas morning when he noticed Victoria walk in the door. _She was back! He hoped she would begin cooking immediately. _He stood quickly, nearly toppling his plate of enchiladas in his excitement.

"Señorita Victoria!" Mendoza hurried over to Victoria and Diego, oblivious to Diego's hand resting intimately at her waist.

Victoria smiled warmly at the portly sergeant and corrected, "It's Señora now, Sergeant Mendoza."

"Oh!" Mendoza swallowed, embarrassed at his mistake. "My apologies! Who – is the lucky man?"

"That would be me, Sergeant," Diego replied, grinning and for the first time Mendoza noticed how closely the couple were standing to one another. If they were not married, it would not have been appropriate.

"Oh!" Mendoza stammered, "Don Diego?"

Diego gently kissed Victoria's cheek and said, "Go inspect your kitchen, my dear. The excitement of your return has caused the good sergeant here a bit of distress. He's abandoned his tamales." Diego indicated the plate sitting nearly untouched on the table behind them.

Victoria hid her amusement behind Diego's cheek as she returned his kiss. "I _am_ excited to be home." She disappeared behind the curtain as Diego led Mendoza back to his abandoned meal.

As Diego explained the circumstances surrounding his marriage to Victoria, knowing it would be spread around the pueblo in mere hours, Alejandro took a seat next to his son, an astonished look on his face.

"What is it, Father?" Diego asked.

Alejandro stared at Mendoza. "The caballeros forced the alcalde to take down the memorial to Zorro, hmm?"

"Oh, sí," Mendoza replied, glancing around the tavern to make sure the alcalde was no where within earshot, "the caballeros threatened the alcalde. Said if he didn't remove Zorro's things from the plaza, they would lead the people in a revolt."

Diego gawked at the sergeant and Alejandro nodded. He'd already heard this from a few friends outside.

"And, what amazes me more is that he did it." Alejandro chuckled.

"Oh, they were very convincing," Mendoza nodded. "I think every caballero in the territory came out that day. Everyone was armed and we knew that we wouldn't stand a chance against all of them. Some of the garrison even dropped their weapons, refusing to fight the people."

"Astonishing," Diego breathed.

"You can only push an oppressed people so far before they begin to take matters into their own hands," Alejandro offered with a knowing nod.

"When did this happen, Sergeant?" Diego asked, struggling think of what this news might mean for his future and for the future of Zorro.

"Oh, not long after Don Alejandro left." Mendoza cast a longing look at the kitchen curtain. "Everyone was upset over Zorro's death and the alcalde didn't care. He rubbed it in Señorita – er, Señora Victoria's face and when Don Alejandro left with her, the caballeros started to stand up to the alcalde, just like Zorro used to."

"So, what – happened to Zorro's things?" Diego asked slowly. Victoria had told him how de Soto had taunted her. She'd finally admitted to her husband what had happened to the items the smug alcalde found in lieu of the body he so desperately craved. _Diego wanted them back. Everything that de Soto had taken and displayed so cruelly._

"Oh, he has them all in his office." Mendoza shrugged. "The caballeros didn't seem to mind as much if they were there."

"Out of sight, out of mind," Diego said softly.

Mendoza nodded at Diego. "But never forgotten."

Alejandro raised his glass in a toast as he rested his hand on Diego's shoulder. "No, absolutely never forgotten."

Mendoza raised his glass and said somberly, "I'll miss him."

Diego exchanged a smile with his father before raising his own glass, "So will we all, Sergeant. So will we all."

_THE END_

Note: There are some scenes not placed here due to their content. The complete story can be read on my web site.

**Thethirdtroll** – well, here is the end…mostly…there is an epilogue, which is not very long. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Auriela30** – nope, nothing bad to the alcalde…well, nothing physically painful. Slowly losing control of his pueblo is far more painful than any physical blow.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Victoria paced the cave nervously while she waited. She knew she shouldn't have let him go. What if he was caught? Then everyone would know Zorro was not dead. She stared at the clothing hanging on the rack and brushed her hands slowly across the blue fabric.

He was foolish to do this. But she knew nothing she said would convince him otherwise. De Soto had his property, and Zorro was going to get it back.

After seemingly hours of pacing, she heard the familiar snort come from the cave entrance. She rushed over to Toronado's stall and smiled in relief when the stallion trotted into his customary spot.

'Still here?" Zorro asked with a grin as he dropped a familiar looking saddle to the ground, dismounted and pulled her into his arms.

Victoria pulled away and stared at him with frustration born out of fear. "Would I be anywhere else?"

Zorro pulled his famous blade from its scabbard and grinned triumphantly at her.

Victoria sighed visibly in relief.

"This saber was given to me by my fencing Master. He gave me a great gift when he placed it in my hands." Zorro reverently re-sheathed the blade and hung it on the rack. "I couldn't leave such a gift in de Soto's possession."

Victoria nodded silently. "I understand. I remember when Sir Edmund came to the pueblo." Victoria leaned against the large desk as her husband removed the famous black clothing perhaps for the last time.

"It was one of the hardest nights of my life, watching him die." His voice dipped sadly in remembrance and Victoria tenderly took his hand and brought it to her cheek.

"He gave you the skills that have saved many lives, Diego," Victoria smiled as he took her hand. "One day, we'll be able to thank him."

"But not yet." Diego pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. His task to steal Zorro's things out of the acalde's office complete, he had eyes only for his wife now – and one final task to perform – giving his father those long awaited grandchildren.

_END_


End file.
